Sticky Situations at Shell Cottage
by Elven Sorcerer
Summary: After an exhausting month at work, Fleur was ready to enjoy the holiday with her husband until a sudden emergency call comes and an unexpected guest appears at her doorstep, derailing her whole life. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Rewritten as 27/5/16.**

* * *

Fleur Weasley, nee Delacour, let out a relaxed sigh as she prepared to apparate into her own home, happy that she had the opportunity to finally relax. Her last few weeks were akin to torture, due to a new discovery in one of the pyramids, she needed to work almost until morning every day, even weekends. Some days were so bad that she couldn't even gather the energy to apparate to her home, instead crashing into a couch in the office.

But fatigue hadn't been the only challenge for her. She was a veela, and therefore quite sexual. It hadn't been a challenge for her before marriage, never experiencing its intoxicating grab. However, now that she got used to at least semi-regular sex thanks to her married state, she was almost in withdrawal, like she was trying to quit smoking.

Despite her fatigue, she was feeling quite elated. Her work was completed, and she even got a two week holiday, same with her husband. Excitement flowed inside her as she imagined all the things they could do in this two-week span. Maybe she could even convince him to do some stuff he denied before.

Her blue eyes started to seek her husband as soon as her soles pressed the floor of her own home, finding him in lying on a couch. Without a thought, she walked towards her husband, her allure unconsciously flaring a little. Dipping her head, was about to kiss him, but then she noticed a slightly glassy-eyed look on his face. A bit annoyed despite knowing there is nothing he could do, she pulled back, trying to suppress her enthusiasm.

"Hello honey," Bill said with a smile. "How was your day?"

"It was good," she answered, slight bitterness in her tone went unnoticed. She always hated it whenever she got too enthusiastic, her husband fell under the daze of her allure. Fleur knew that it wasn't his fault, she was unusually gifted, or cursed, in the strength of her allure, it was almost as tough as an Imperius to shook off.

So she sat next to him, and placed her head on his shoulder, enjoying his warmth as he listened to the match, Hollyheads against Magpies. She sighed, relaxed, enjoying the moment of calmness.

However, her comfort was disturbed by a knock on the door. Sighing, she pulled back, striding towards the door. She couldn't help but put some extra swing to her hips, feeling her husbands' eyes glued to her swaying hips. "Come back quickly," Bill shouted from behind, "I have plans for you."

Fleur chuckled a little as she continued towards the door, wondering who it was to drop unannounced. Only a few people had access to the wards, and none of them would arrive without something paramount.

Pulling the door open, she met with one of the last people she would expect in her door.

"Hello, Fleur," the man said with a slightly hesitant expression on his face. "May I come in?"

"Hi, Harry," she answered trying to sound enthusiastic, but she couldn't help a bit of hostility to seep into her voice, annoyed that her plans about her husband were delaying considerably.

"I should go," Harry said hesitantly.

Fleur felt a little bad, no doubt he felt the hostility in her voice. She looked at him carefully. His clothes were in good condition, but mismatched, like he left the home in a hurry, wearing the first pieces he managed to reach. Fleur felt a little bad, she knew Harry was famous for almost never asking for any favors, so whatever brought him here must have been something important. "No Harry, please come in," she said, keeping her voice pleasant. "I insist."

"Thanks, Fleur," Harry answered, a small, but bright smile blossoming on his face as he stepped inside.

She followed him, hoping that her husband wouldn't be annoyed that they had a surprise guest. Walking behind, she heard her husband greet Harry enthusiastically, and started to bombard him comments about Quidditch.

Fleur smiled a little, glad that at least her husband didn't take it too seriously. She chose to sat in the chair, picking up a magazine to browse, reasoning if Harry didn't push to talk instantly, the problem cannot be that urgent.

She heard her husband asking why Harry was here when the match slowed a bit.

"Well," Harry started explaining. "Ginny and I had a small fight." Hearing this, Fleur couldn't help but wince reflexively. While usually pleasant, Ginny was an absolute fireblast whenever she was ticked off. She found it a bit weird that Harry and she had a fight, as Ginny almost worshiped at Harry, but if Harry's slightly amused expression was any indicator, it must be something small that was blown out of proportions, considering he was amused instead of being dejected.

"So I need a place to stay for a while, and I cannot stay at a hotel, the newspapers would have gone crazy after catching such a break," he continued, making Fleur's thoughts come to a screeching halt. "Can I stay here for a couple of days."

"Of course, you can," Bill chuckled before Fleur could say anything, "You are family after all."

Fleur felt dejected as the both men continued to discuss sports. Despite his bold looks, her husband was relatively puritanical as long as anything sexual was concerned, only bedroom, a limited number of positions and a couple of other silly restrictions. Even then, she wouldn't feel so annoyed if one of these restrictions hadn't been the reluctance to have sex whenever the others were at home. At least his conviction on that rule wasn't something she couldn't overcome with a little bit foreplay, but her plans of finally convincing him to became slightly more adventurous around the home was shot.

"Well, how about I cook you guys dinner, a small way to pay you back for helping me," Harry suddenly spoke, enthusiasm apparent in his voice.

"Oh Harry there is no need, please don't bother" Fleur interjected in panic. She could still remember the state of her kitchen after the last time Bill tried to prepare a surprise dinner, and less said about her fathers' kitchen adventures, the better. The last thing she needed was to spend her time cleaning the kitchen.

"Oh please, it is no bother." He stood up, asking, "Now where was the kitchen?"

"Second door on the right," Fleur said in a slightly drained tone, readying herself for a disaster. She assumed her fears had become the reality when she heard Harry shouting from inside, asking for her help. She started to walk, her steps reminiscent of the last steps of a convict, walking towards the gallows.

The state of the kitchen was radically different than her expectations. Instead of waste filled ground and some burning utensils, she saw two skillets, their contents slowly simmering under a slow fire, while Harry was using a third to glaze some kind of meat pieces, chopping some apples in intricate patterns.

"Hey, Fleur, where do you guys keep the heavy cream, I wasn't able to find," Harry said, as he chopped, his eyes locked on the preparation area.

"Let me check," Fleur answered, trying to skip the shock she was in. "We do have some regular cream if you want," she said after browsing the contents of the fridge for a bit.

"Hmm, I would need to adjust the recipe a bit, but I can't see any reason why it wouldn't work out. Can you help me chop these mushrooms?" he asked, pushing a bag of mushrooms in front of her.

Picking a large blade, she started to dice the mushrooms. "What are we preparing?" she asked, curious.

"Sautéed brussels sprouts and apple with prosciutto," Harry answered. "With the addition of a simple creamed fettucini with chicken breast and mushroom, and some rucola salad with goat cheese on the side."

Fleur listened as he listed the dishes, her mouth watering just with the names of the dishes. Never a fan of English cuisine, the food Harry was preparing sounded extremely appealing to her. "Really Harry, foreign food," she commented, wanting to tease him a little. "What happened to trusty old English cuisine?"

"I know it's not your favorite, so international is a better choice. Also, you didn't hear my wine choice yet."

"What is it?" Fleur asked, feeling a little excited. Growing up in a wealthy family, she developed a taste for good wine, a taste she wasn't able to indulge as much as she wished due to economic concerns.

He turned his head from the preparations, first time since she entered the room, and started speaking. "A 1946 Château Rieussec Sémillon-Sauvignon Blanc, an exquisite white from the dusty corners of the Black cellar." He chuckled a bit, looking at Fleur's slackjawed expression, then continued, "Surprising for a family of blood purist, they have an impressive cellar of mundane wines."

"Thanks, Harry," she said with a full blown smile, stopping herself from enthusiastically hugging him, not wanting to give a wrong impression, but she continued to help him prepare the food. Maybe his stay wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Fleur changed her mind, Harry's stay was a terrible thing. She took a deep breath, trying to suppress her annoyance, after all, it wasn't Harry's fault, he was just trying to be a good host. It was her husband's fault, eating too much, and indulging one too many glasses of whiskey, and now he was sleeping like a pig.

To be fair, Fleur herself hadn't been a paragon of control either, indulging a few more glasses of wine than it was strictly necessary, but different than her husband, it only made her more aroused, not sleepy.

Feeling dejected, she gazed the full body mirror in the room, assessing her reflection. She gazed upon her magnificent breasts, spilling out of the low cut, red negligee she was wearing, with the matching thongs barely covering her enticing womanhood and doing nothing to cover her apple shaped bottom. Her slim but curvy figure was on display thanks to the transparent fabric of her negligee. The fabric wasn't transparent in the chest area, but it was too thin to hide her nipples, rock hard in arousal.

But since her husband preferred to sleep instead of tasting the delicacy she was, she lay down next to him without changing, prepared for the morning.

* * *

She had woken up, not with her husband's eager caresses as she assumed, but with the sound of an owl, flapping its wings noisily. Without cracking her eyes, she asked, "What is going on honey, why is there a ruddy bird in our bedroom at this godforsaken hour?"

"Well," he droned in a tone he always used whenever he was about to say something that would annoy his wife.

Fleur opened her eyes, wanting to see what was going on, only to see his husband, already half dressed, trying to fill a small backpack with clothes. "What-is-going-on?" Fleur asked, stressing every word. She could feel that another part of her veela heritage was starting to awaken.

Noticing the signs, Bill quickly explained. "Honey, there is a class 4 emergency in one of the tombs in lower Egypt, I need to go now." Seeing a fireball started to gather in her hand, he quickly rushed to placate her. "But as soon as I get back, we will go to France for a holiday, spending all of my bonus, okay?"

With a frustrated growl, Fleur threw the fireball she was holding at the wall, leaving a scorch mark despite fire-resistance charms. "When you need to leave," Fleur asked, at least hoping for a quicky before he left.

"Now," Bill answered, an apologizing expression on his face, and he disappeared with a swirl of a portkey, leaving her alone in the room.

Fleur stood there for a second, frozen, then started to swear, almost shouting. Her husband just left, leaving her alone for a full week. To make things even worse, she almost went into her alternative shape, she could still feel the primal energies coursing through her body. And one of the drawbacks of these energies was to make her even hornier.

She whimpered, this week was going to be hell.

She rolled around, trying to go back to sleep, but after turning around for a while, she had to admit it was a lost cause. She stood up, walking towards the kitchen in lazy steps, nursing a small hangover. She had a feeling that she forgot something, but unable to pin what it was.

Turning the last corner, she entered to the kitchen, only to froze in shock when she saw a half-naked man in her kitchen, walking like he owns the place. When the man turned in response to her gasp, she recognized Harry. It took a second for her to remember that Harry would be their house guest for a few days. She let herself relax, panic subsiding a little.

"Good morning," Harry said, a mischevious smile appearing on his face. "I was going to apologize for my revealed state, but seeing your state, I assume it's not big of a deal."

It took Fleur a couple seconds to process what he said, instinctively looking down to inspect her clothes. At that moment, she remembered that she was still wearing the negligee from the last night, proving Harry with an early visual feast.

Feeling panicked, she turned and ran, providing Harry with a full sight of her firm ass as a parting gift.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

Back to her room, it took almost half an hour for her to gather herself and go downstairs, wearing a modest white t-shirt and sweatpants. She entered the living room, only to find Harry sitting at the table, his torso was still naked, reading a newspaper.

"Hi Fleur," Harry said with a chipper tone. Hesitating, she sat down at the table, murmuring a neutral reply as she started eating. She appreciated that he mentioned anything about the morning, still feeling too ashamed to comment on it. And for the same reason, she held herself back from commenting on his distinct lack of shirt, fearing the topic would come to her accidental mode of dress.

"Will your husband join us soon, I don't think the eggs will stay good if we keep them under warming charms for too long," Harry suddenly said.

"Unfortunately, there was an emergency at the bank, and Bill will be in Egypt for a week," Fleur answered.

"Oh, I see," Harry calmly commented, and they continued to have breakfast in a comfortable silence.

After breakfast, they moved to chairs, Harry continuing his newspaper, Fleur waiting for an opportunity to excuse herself.

"Do you want some wine," Harry suddenly asked, pointing at the fancy bottle of wine he was holding. "This rosé is one of my favorites," he stated.

"Yes please," Fleur answered without any pause. She didn't usually drink when the sun was still up, but she felt a little wine could help her relax a little, making it a little bearable until she could leave the room. Also, turning down such a good wine would be quite rude.

So she filled a glass, browsing a magazine to pass time, making small talk from time to time. As the time passed, she finished his wine, only to fill one more, then one after that…

As the wine bottle got lighter and lighter, her eyes started to wander around, stealing peeks from his naked body. His body, despite his deceptively thin frame, was quite muscular, a stark divergence from the scrawny little boy she once saw on a cold February day. His body was riddled with scars, but knowing his history, these were only adding at his responses.

She suddenly felt a little guilty, from the fact that she was ogling another man, in her own home even. But she pushed the guilty feeling back, rationalizing that there was no harm in looking. Also, she reasoned, if he had been adverse to it, he would have worn a shirt, instead prancing around, half-naked, all her rationalizations further enhanced by the copious amount of alcohol she was consuming.

Her sudden moral dilemma solved, she let herself enjoy rest of the brunch...

* * *

A couple of hours later, Fleur still in the living room, reading a book, yet another glass of wine in her hand. However, her grip on the glass slipped a bit when she was trying to turn the page, drenching her neck and torso with wine. "Darn!" she exclaimed, annoyed at her own carelessness.

Wanting to clean herself a bit, she stood up, walking towards the nearest bathroom. When she reached the bathroom, she pushed it a bit, not paying any attention to the noises coming from inside…

…only to froze for the second time this day, stumbling upon a showering Harry Potter. She panicked for a moment but relaxed a little when she noticed Harry was washing his hair, his eyes locked shut. Deciding to catch a glimpse before closing the door, she slowly started to gaze at him, from his strong shoulders to his chiseled torso. The muscles on his stomach looked even more impressive as the water flow over them.

Then her eyes fell onto his penis. Cock, she corrected in her mind, feeling the word penis feels inadequate describing the monster sitting between his legs. Even at its half-erect stage, it was much bigger than her husband. "So that is why Ginny is always so cheerful," she murmured, continuing to gaze.

"Hi Fleur, can I help you?" she heard Harry asking, his tone conversational.

Despite its calmness, it was enough to plunge Fleur into a panic. She thought about slamming the door and running away, but decided that doing so would be admitting she would be peeking. Instead, she decided to play it cool, asking to use the bathroom, only to leave after he naturally rejects. Feeling her plan was perfect, she said, "I spilled some wine on me, so I need some water."

"Sure, knock yourself out," Harry answered, causing her to froze. Feeling a bit silly considering she missed such a simple probability, she walked inside reluctant steps, turning a little to check his response. Seeing he wasn't paying any attention to her, she felt a little incensed. After all, she was Fleur Delacour, a rarity even amongst Veela, and he dared to dismiss her like she was nothing, not even attempting to take a lousy peek. In her outrage, fueled with a copious amount of wine she consumed, she decided to tease him a little.

Her posture straightened, making her breasts pop out even more than usual. A small smile adorned her lips as she grabbed the hem of her t-shirt, removing it in one swift movement, leaving her only with a modest bra to cover up her breasts. She started to clean her upper body, making sure to 'accidentally' soak up her bra with enough water to make it cling to her breasts, cold water making her nipples harden. Or at least she tried to herself it was the cold water, disregarding the fact that her suddenly moistening womanhood had nothing to with the cold water.

Discreetly checking him in the mirror, she felt affronted to see him drying without even sparing a glance at her, his cock still half-erect.

For a girl who always prided herself on her ability to turn men's head no matter what, such a thing was quite insulting. She watched as he left the bathroom, only with a towel tied around his waist. She started to mutter angrily about passionless English pigs after he disappeared around the corner, walking towards her bedroom.

She didn't even wait to arrive her bedroom before she started shedding her clothes, leaving her sweatpants and her bra on the corridor, her everyday knickers flying towards the corner. She stood in front of her closet, trying to find some clothes fitting with her aims. After some considerations, she decided on a pair of small, lacy black underwear she bought from a muggle shop, but never wore. Its bra barely covered her nipples, leaving most her bosom bare, creating a mesmerizing ripple whenever she took a step. The knickers were from the same vein, barely more than a thong, they almost covered no part of her firm ass, only covering her womanhood. Even then, it was tight enough to outline it almost perfectly.

Finally decided on her underwear, she started to rummage her stuff to pick a complimentary attire. Thinking a little, she decided on a pair of tiny, white shorts, small enough when she stood up, the full length of her legs were fully on display, and whenever she sat down, the low cut waist pulled back enough to reveal her knickers. To complement, she picked up an extremely tight fitting blouse that shows an incredible amount of cleavage, with a generous open midriff. She completed the set with a light makeup and a ruby lipstick. In total, she was feeling like a bombshell ready to make people explode.

Wearing a small, but stylish slippers, she walked back to living room, where Harry currently sitting on the couch, reading, wearing only a pair of baggy shorts.

"'ello Harry," Fleur said with a slightly sultry voice, her accent flaring a little after all the wine she had downed.

"Hi, Fleur," he answered, raising his head a little, then he returned to his book without lingering.

Pouting a little at his lack of attention, she walked slowly towards the couch, leaned in, and grabbed wine bottle, presenting him with a generous view of her breasts from an excellent vintage point, and asked, "Would you like to have some wine?"

Harry answered negatively, sparing no more than a glance at her perfectly shaped breasts. Fleur sat down and filled another glass of wine in frustration, downing it on one sip. Filling another one to the brim, she sat next to him, browsing a magazine as she thought up another way of going forward.

A small voice in the back of her head was shouting at her, saying she was a married woman and currently spending all this effort to arouse another man, but a few generous sip from her wine glass was enough to drown it.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a small snoring sound. Looking towards the source of it, she saw Harry, dozed off where he was sitting, the book he was reading still on his chest. She frowned a little, annoyed that she lost her chance to tease him. Then, she noticed something that made her gasp in anticipation, there was a small tent rising in his shorts.

She just sat there for a while, sipping wine and examining the outline of Harry's arousal. It was exciting at first, but as the minutes passed, she started to feel resentful of his shorts, preventing the display of the good stuff.

Suddenly feeling daring, she reached towards his shorts, tracing the outline of his shaft with one of her delicate fingers. She could feel her excitement grow as she felt it twitch under her touch. She giggled a bit, then turned towards him in panic, fearing he might wake up. Seeing he wasn't moving, she reached again, this time wrapping her fingers around it, tugging a little. She licked her lips as she felt its growth, its hardness easily felt even across the rough texture of his shorts.

Growing emboldened due to her success, her hazy mind stopped caring about how it would have looked if Harry suddenly woke up, finding his cock in the hands of his current landlady. She slowly pushed her hand through the leg of his shorts, grabbing his meaty stick, meeting no underwear on the way. Her breath quickened as her fingers completely encircled its meaty thickness, her hand failing to make a connection.

Then, she used her other hand to slowly roll the leg of his loose shorts, lobbing the edge over his erection, revealing his large cock in its full endowment. She smacked her lips together in arousal at its glorious view. She grabbed it with both hands, gently tugging it.

She started to wonder how a cock would taste. As a puritan, the sex meant vaginal sex for Bill, shooting down the idea of oral sex almost instantly a couple of times that she offered. But seeing it in some muggle films in her youth, she was still curious about the act itself. She leaned in, her tongue slipping out of its confines. Finding it tasty, she started to lick it across its length, making it grow even larger.

Enjoying the taste, she parted her lips a little, swallowing top of his shaft, slowly bobbing her head up and down, just like these girls in the films did. Enjoying the musky smell, she continued to take more and more into her mouth, feeling her core starting to burn.

Enjoying the feeling, she grabbed her own breasts, teasing herself as she continued to blow him. Pinching and twisting her erect nipples, she abandoned all caution as she devoured his cock, moaning on it.

Then suddenly she heard him groan. Realizing she was about to get caught, she quickly pulled back, fixed the state of his shorts, and dashed out of the room. Despite her panicked state, she felt like she achieved some of the things she came here for. In her hurry, she didn't even notice she toppled a few decorations, nor she noticed Harry looking at her with an undecipherable expression…


	2. Chapter 2

Fleur's heart was beating like crazy when she finally arrived at the room, thanks to a combination of exertion and excitement. "Oh my god, what did I just do," she mumbled, giggling like a schoolgirl. Feeling a little short of breath, she decided to lay down a bit to rest. She popped open the button of her short and unzipped a little, making the otherwise tight shorts a bit comfortable.

As she lay, her mind shifted towards the earlier events, how she dared to sneak, playing with his cock, even daring to take into her mouth. She hadn't done that since she was married, as it deemed inappropriate by her husband. But now, she felt excited as she remembered the texture on her tongue. As she remembered, her hand slipped down slowly grazing her sensitive breasts, directly passing her flat, enticing stomach and stopping her nether regions, slowly starting to tease her already swollen bud, sending small discharges across her body. She continued playing for a while, teasing herself through her black, soft panties, wailing from time to time.

One of her hands went back to her breasts, sliding inside her soft bra, slowly squeezing. A slightly glazed expression appeared on her face as she continued teasing herself, moaning loudly as jolts travelled across her body. "Merde," she shouted, feeling the peak is near…

…only to be disturbed with an insistent knock on the door, causing her to jump in panic. "Hey Fleur," she heard Harry asking, "I heard you shouting, is everything okay?"

Fleur had to swallow several choice insults, trying to control her anger from being disturbed. "No worries Harry, I was careless for a second and hurt my finger, nothing to worry about," she replied, keeping her voice flat.

"Well, I was worried when I heard your cry, and wanted to check just in case. Happy to hear that you are okay."

"Yes Harry, I'm okay, but thanks for asking," she said, listening to his footsteps as he went away. She thought about returning to her activity, but due to combined effects of alcohol and excitement, she fell asleep before she could decide.

* * *

Several hours later, she woke up with a slight headache. Feeling her mouth was a bit dry, she reached and grabbed a bottle of water, drinking enough to quench her thirst. She checked the clock, seeing it was almost two p.m., she groggily stood up, looking around.

It hadn't taken long for her mind to shift towards the events of the earlier today, where she molested a sleeping man. She felt mortified, not only she came that close to cheating her husband, but she also molested a sleeping man, a family friend nonetheless. It has been so long since she did something crazy, first war, then marriage preventing her from acting out. To make things worse, she could still remember the details vividly. The texture of his shaft in her mouth, the musky smell, the way it tickled back of her throat… As the memories replayed in her mind, she felt the excitement spread across her body once again.

However, this time, guilt was accompanying pleasure. It suddenly hit her that she was teasing herself while imagining someone else than her husband.

Feeling a little heated with the shock, she looked around, dazed, searching for something to help. Noticing a bottle of wine at the corner, she moved towards it in large steps, not caring the fact that there shouldn't be a bottle in her bedroom, nor the role wine played in yesterday's mistake. She quickly filled a glass to the brim, draining it in one swift motion. However, she didn't stop in one glass, filling it once more, this time slowly sipping as her mind was busy with yesterday's activities.

The amount of guilt was almost linked to the amount of wine the bottle contained, lessening as her drunken mind created reason after reason for her sudden arousal, her excuses getting more and more convincing to herself. First, there was the fact that she was drunk, so technically alcohol was the blame. Also, her husband hadn't attended her needs for more than a month, so he not blameless either. And since Harry wasn't aware, it made him little more than a meat dildo, it didn't count as real cheating…

She managed to banish the guilt she was feeling with all these excuses floating in her tipsy mind. It was why she hadn't felt guilty when she realised her hand was already inside her panties, slowly playing with her wet petals. She moaned as her fingers danced around her juices, flowing with anticipation. Without thinking, she pushed her shorts to her knees, and pulled her tank-top up, baring her bra-clad breasts. One of her hands found her breast, freeing her nipples from their cloth prison. She started to grope herself, enjoying the pleasure spreading through her body.

She felt herself blush as her gaze fell onto the full body mirror, reflecting her appearance, making her even hornier. Her body was almost entirely revealed, her shorts pulled down, exposing her wet knickers, her tits out of her bra, on display with all their magnificent glory. As she plunged her fingers inside, she could feel the release closing…

Her whole concentration was disrupted with another knock on the door. "Hey Fleur, I hear you are awake, do you want to join me in the pool," Harry asked.

Fleur had to bite her lips to not to lash out with insults, she was about to climax until he knocked, distracting her with another question. She took a couple of breaths to not to lash out with insults, and said "Sure Harry, I will be at the pool in five minutes."

"Cool," Harry said and started to walk away.

"Fuck it," Fleur said. She felt angry at him, after all, no matter how unwittingly, he managed to deny her orgasm for two times. "This calls for revenge," she whispered, feeling vindictive. She moved towards her closet, trying to find an appropriate swimwear for the tactic in her mind. However, she frowned a little when all she could find was some modest one pieces, making her felt resentful for her husband's conservatism once more.

Then, a predatory smile appeared on her face as she remembered something that would help her immensely. Digging back of her closet, she pulled a set of white bikini, left from Gabrielle's last visit. Technically, they were pretty innocent as far as bikinis went, at least when worn by someone with correct body sizes. However, despite her latest growth spurt, her sister was still significantly less endowed than her, so its modesty all but evaporated when worn by Fleur.

She looked at the mirror, satisfied with the results. The top was barely covering her nipples, creating an enticing cleavage instead of covering her breasts completely. And the bottom was no better, showing every single line she possessed by sticking on her. "If these won't drive him mad, nothing will," she whispered, as she walked outside. Just before leaving, she also grabbed some cocoa oil for bronzing, not wanting to get a sunburn.

A minute later, she was at the poolside, intently watching Harry as he swam, water droplets clinging his chiselled upper body, showing just how far he had developed since he was a skinny little boy. Feeling enchanted, she just stood there, watching the way his muscles flex, forgetting even to sit down.

"Hey Fleur, you are going to have a sunburn, you need some sunscreen" he suddenly said, stopping at the edge of the pool. He stood a moment, then clocked his head, before starting to speak, "Of course, you are going to ask for help for your back, that's why you are standing, waiting for me to finish, right? I'm so sorry, that was rude of me. I'm coming right out."

That definitely wasn't Fleur's intention. However, surprised to feel suddenly under the spotlight, she failed to come up with any reply, just nodded. She was cursing herself a bit as she walked towards the sunbed, while she was intent on showing a bit of skin, applying oil was an entirely different game. She felt hesitant but failed to come up with a suitable excuse in the distance between where she stood and sunbed. Then, she rationalised, since it was her intention to tease him a bit, there was no harm from putting a little oil, right?

A few seconds after she lay on her face, Harry was next standing next to her, drying himself with a towel. "Are you ready?" he asked as oiled his hands, but he waited for no reply as he placed his hands on her neck, slowly started to move his hands.

Fleur stiffened when she felt his hands on him, slowly caressing her neck. But as she felt her apprehensions melt as his hands started to touch her shoulder. After all, it was just oil, completely innocent, not to mention it helped her to put a show. A vindictive smile appeared on her face as she noticed the bulge in the front of her shorts. Satisfied, she settled in, her face comfortably resting on a towel.

However, lying there as his hands stroked her smooth skin, with some unexpected effect. Already feeling backed up, she could feel arousal spreading through her body as his hands continued their journey on her back. She took a deep breath, trying to shake off the effects. However, this caused an unexpected mishap to occur combined with Harry's hands, under the strings of the back of the bikini. Already high in tension, the latest pressure proved too much as the string snapped with a small noise.

"Oops, sorry," Harry said, his hands stopping for a second, holding the snapped strings instead.

"No problem, just continue," Fleur said, knowing it wasn't his fault that they were snapped, the top was already tight enough. Though only after the answer left her lips she realised that she missed a perfect opportunity to stop the session. Still, not wanting to retract her word, she just lay and let him continue, trying to distract herself from his hands as they travelled towards her lower back, gliding gently. "Mmmmmmm," she said, a quiet moan escaping her lips. She tensed for a second, but a quick glance later she has relaxed again, seeing no evidence that he noticed her small loss of control. She didn't want to admit but the way his thumbs pressed gently as rest of the fingers glided over her waist. She starting to feel heated as he got closer to her bottom, thinking about stopping it, though a small voice in the back her head was hoping for his hands to slip a little downward.

So she felt relaxed -mixed with a small dose of disappointment- when his hands left her back and moved to her lower legs. However, the sudden wave of pleasure as Harry climbed to her thighs showed her that relaxing might be a little premature. She was surprised by the sudden sensation as he almost kneaded her thighs while spreading the oil.

She wasn't aware just how skewed her judgment was thanks to a combination of pleasure, alcohol, exacerbated even further by the hot sun. The desire was getting more and more intense as his hands climbed towards her upper thighs, almost reaching her ass, but carefully stopping at the border, created by the bottom of the bikini. She felt a small quiver inside as he softly touched her inner thighs, getting closer to her womanhood with each successive pass.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, though she was a bit hazy about what she would say, stop, or go on, Harry spoke once more. "Turn around."

In her distracted state, only after Harry's hands was already on her stomach, spreading cocoa oil that she remembered the earlier accident, and now her chest was bereft of any protection, her chest bare for his viewing pleasure.

Again, Harry cut in before she could gather her wits to say anything, or even cover her chest. "Congratulations," Harry simply said.

"What?" Fleur asked, trying to process just what he meant.

"I meant it is nice to see that you are not one of these backwards morons, consisting most of the magical society. It is nice to see people holding some progressive views on personal nudity. After all, there is no harm in some topless sunbath, non-magicals do that all the time," Harry explained in a matter of fact tone.

"Right, definitely liberal…" Fleur murmured, trying to come up with an excuse to cover up her breasts. She knew she should cover her breasts, but she also didn't want to look like a backwards bigot while doing it. She opened her mouth to answer, but Harry's hands slipped on her breasts, replacing her words with a loud gasp as his hands slowly caressed her nipples, momentarily destroying all the words her mind contained.

Then his hands left her breast as sudden as they came, quickly covering her lower torso then moving onto her legs, leaving her short of breath, her magnificent globes rising and falling with every breath she takes. When she managed to gather her wits, at least partially, he was already on her hips, climbing steadily towards her navel. She was feeling conflicted, one part of her brain was ordering her to slap him and kick him out of the house, while another part was begging her grab and pull his hands back to her tits, or even better, pulling off her bottom, allowing him full access to her glory.

However, before she could solve her inner turmoil, he spoke once more. "I think you can handle the rest yourself," he said and stood up, diving back to water before she could get a word in.

Fleur just laid there, trying to decide whether she should be relieved or annoyed with his sudden stop. Her mind felt like a jumbled mess, preventing her from making a decision. She closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts, but she slowly slipped into unconsciousness…


	3. Chapter 3

Fleur woke up to a familiar, mouth watering smell. She stood up and started to walk, stumbling towards the source of the smell. However, due to a mixture of grogginess and effects of the bottle of wine she had downed earlier, she wasn't exactly paying attention to the state of dress she was in, only wearing a tight bikini bottom.

Walking towards the source of the smell, she found herself in the kitchen, watching him creating yet another kitchen masterpiece, Magret de Canard, with a bottle red Bordeaux open on the side, resting. "Wow Harry, you are an amazing cook," she managed to say, still a bit groggy after waking up and leftover alcohol.

"And good morning to you," Harry said with a warm smile, his gaze wandering over her body for a few seconds before returning back to his preparations, though Fleur failed to notice it. "Dinner is ready in ten minutes, so why don't you grab some wine and wait inside," he continued.

"A perfect idea," Fleur approved, grabbing the bottle and walking back to main room. Feeling thirsty, she had drained a large glass of wine on the way already, only to continue after she sat down. As she drank, she started to remember what happened this afternoon, and the pleasure she felt as Harry's hands caressed her body, making her feel hotter. To counter it, she started to drink more wine, but it failed to quench the fire that was burning inside her, enhancing her Veela nature.

She began to caress her body, almost unconsciously. Slipping her hand over her stomach and cupping one of her magnificent breasts, working them with her trembling fingers, her eyes closing as a sudden wave of pleasure hit her. Her other hand met with her thigh as she continued to knead her firm breasts, her nipples hardening under her soft touch.

Momentarily stopping to gulp some more wine, she started to trace her silky thigh upwards, getting closer and closer to the source of her heat. Her fingers reached over it, slowly teasing her wetness over the tight swimwear. She could feel her womanhood swelling under her delicate touch, repeatedly denied orgasms of the last few days extracting their price from her Veela nature, impairing her decision making more than a few bottles of wine.

Arousal mixed with the alcohol hit her hard, making her even forget where she was as she grabbed her bikini bottom and pulled off, shedding the last piece of cloth that was covering her. As the flimsy piece of white fabric slid over her long, enticing legs, her fingers were already placing first touches on her inner lips, wet with arousal. She started stroking the moist flesh repeatedly, every touch sending yet another wave of pleasure, causing her hips to shake a little.

Meanwhile, her other hand was busy pinching and pulling her pale, pink nipples and massaging her large globes. She could feel her reason slip away a little more every time her finger sank into her bountiful chest, slightly marring her fair skin. She slowly lost the ability to keep her voice muffled, her moans picking up intensity enough to echo through the walls.

She raised and opened her legs, placing her feet on the small table in front of her, fully revealing her glory, as she played with herself. Not contend with teasing over her petals, her fingers slowly slipped inside, causing her sweet smell to drift into the night air. Her grip on her breasts strengthened, fingers sinking into her sinful flesh started to hurt, mixed with pleasure, all of her control over her allure lost as she blasted her allure with no restraint.

She heard a chair being pulled towards her, but this time, she was adamant that nothing could distract her from reaching the climax. She could feel the orgasm that she had been denied for so long building inside her, in a way that nothing could deny her from her release. Her breathing started to get shallow, her stomach clenching with pleasure…

Then she let out a primal shout as the long awaited intense feelings passed through her body, fulfilling her primal instincts. She threw her head back, her chest arching forward, gasping as the sharp spasms rocked her body. Her fingers continued to caress her womanhood even after the spasms subsided, sending weak aftershocks through her limp body.

"Such a beautiful sight," she heard a voice from close proximity. "Do you always provide guests with entertainment of this quality?"

She tried to gather her wits, but for the moment it proved a losing proposition, most of her mind fried with her intense orgasm. The only thing she could remember was the voice was familiar, almost too familiar. She cracked her eyes open, only to see a black haired, tasty example of manhood, sitting on a chair naked with his huge cock completely hard.

He spoke again before she could think about it more. "Well, I believe that this is the perfect time for finishing the job you started last night. What do you say?"

Remembering bits and pieces about how she was bobbing her head up and down while her lips were wrapped around his girth, she was more than happy to accommodate the request. Without even thinking, she slipped from the couch, jumped over the table with one fluid step, and fell onto her knees, her lips hovering above his manhood, anxious to taste.

Her long, graceful fingers reached towards his swollen shaft, wrapping them around the base as if she was ensuring herself of its presence, making sure it wasn't a dream that she was about to wake. Then she started to shift her hand a little, earning a small grunt from him.

A small corner of her mind was almost aware that what she was doing was wrong, but her nature was not to be denied anymore. So she leaned in, her lips cracking open a little, her tongue darting out, giving it a lick across its length. Then her ruby lips caught the head, letting Harry enjoy the hot furnace that was her mouth. As her tongue massaged its head, she was using her hands to pump the base, slowly and steady. She could feel her own arousal spiking once more as she enjoyed the unique taste in her mouth.

Wanting to taste more of his unique flavor, she opened her mouth more and started bobbing her head, going a little deeper each time, her flowing blond hair ruffled as it spread over his lap, creating an enticing sight. From the grunts coming from the other occupant of the room, she knew she was in the right direction. She was enjoying his cock's thickness and hardness when she suddenly felt his hands on top of her head.

As she felt his hands pressing her head forward, forcing her to go deeper, she felt a momentarily panic, but it dispersed as soon as it came. Her futile resistance crumbled almost instantly when a sudden wave of pleasure hit her body as the portion in her mouth got bigger and bigger.

Not wanting to lose the wordless challenge that has been posed, she braced herself as she grabbed his thighs for leverage, and started to push her head forward, lodging his cock into her throat, deeper and deeper. She felt like coughing and gasping for air, only to prevented by the thick piece of meat in her throat. She spasmed and gagged for a short few second, covering his cock with saliva, then the pressure on her head lessened, and she pulled back, coughing and breathing. However, her respite proved to be temporary when she felt the pressure on her head once more, the thick piece of meat lodging into her mouth once more…

She had lost track how many times this had been repeated, as her attention firmly on just how good it felt to lose control in such a way, being only occupied by her next breath and the thickness in her mouth. She repeatedly tried, and failed, to take its entirety into her mouth and throat, but this failure didn't deter her from trying again and again, another orgasm building up in the background.

Then suddenly, she felt the cock twitching inside her mouth before it started to release a thick liquid, filling her mouth with a tasty goo. This proved the tipping point for her as she was overcome with the orgasm that shot through her whole body, leaving a shuddering and gasping mess behind. She tried to gather all of his discharge with her mouth, but she was unprepared to amount that is released. She managed to swallow some of it, while rest of it slipped from her swollen lips, trailing her delicate chin and pooling at her gravity defying chest.

Suddenly feeling like she lost all her energy, her legs collapsing under her, and she would have collapsed if not for a couple of arms wrapping around her, pulling her up her feet. She tried to walk beside him, but her legs were not up to this task.

Chuckling a little, he suddenly hooked one of his arms under her legs, other on her back, and picked her up bridal style, slowly walking towards the stairs.

Fleur let herself relax in this strong arms, not wanting to do anything else for a moment, tracing his chest muscles with her trembling fingers as she rested her head on his shoulder. She barely noticed as they passed her bedroom and moved into the bathroom, listening to the soothing sound of the shower. She felt him slowly lower her feet to the ground, grumbled, "I don't wanna," but only received a chuckle as a reply.

Then she found herself under a relaxed stream of hot water, slowly caressing every part of her body, cleaning the body from oil, sweat and more. She felt his hands on her head, slowly massaging her scalp wit the help of a generous dash of shampoo. Still feeling a bit unsteady on her feet, she searched for something to hold on, she managed to grab a meaty handle after a blind search, resulting a low, approving grunt from her handler that made her insides tingle in anticipation.

So as his hands roamed her body, she was slowly starting to pump and tease it. After he had finished with her hair, she felt a soapy sponge, assisted by a large hand, caressing her whole body. It started from her face, then moved onto her neck. Her arousal was already returned when the sponge was slowly tracing circles around her erect nipples, but to her disappointment, they quickly moved to her stomach and back.

Her anticipation was high as his hands started to get closer to treasured spot between her legs, but much to her disappointment, the sponge barely touched her womanhood, quickly passing to her toned legs.

"My turn," she mumbled as he started to get away from her womanhood, leaving her aroused and disappointed. She grabbed the sponge from his hand, slowly massaging his chest with it. She didn't pay much attention to his upper parts, rapidly moving down until she reached to his manhood, slowly covering it with soap bubbles, enchanted by the way it was twitching. She spent much more time than it was strictly necessary, repeatedly cleaning every single part.

"All clean," she murmured as she used water to wash away every single remainder of soap. A large smile appeared on her face as she said, "Now it is time to polish." Falling onto her knees, she took his manhood into her mouth once more, sucking, nibbling and teasing to her heart's content. She didn't know how much time passed until she felt him spurt another load into her mouth. This time, she managed to gather all of it in her mouth, swallowing, a large, satisfied smile on her face, showing her accomplishment.

She followed his lead out of the shower, enjoying the way he slowly caressed her body via a fluffy towel, removing the moisture from her body. Then she raised her arms up as he pulled a short, silk nightie on her, directing her towards the bed.

Then she felt him pulling away. "Don't go," she purred, opening her legs enticingly, showing her womanhood, wet and ready for a long night ahead.

"Not yet," was the man's only answer as he tried to pull back.

Fleur felt annoyed a bit, but before she could insist, her earlier exertions started to catch up with her. "Not before a goodnight kiss," she managed to mumble despite sudden sleepiness.

Wordlessly, the man leaned towards her, catching her lips with his own. She was enjoying the kiss when she felt his tongue pressing to her lips. Her lips cracked open reflexively, admitting entrance, trembling as it almost burnt her from inside, filling her with passion once more…

Then, he pulled back, leaving her sprawled on the bed, her nightie climbing to her stomach. Sparing a last glance to the beauty in front of her, he covered her with a blanket, and she was asleep even before he left the room.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, she was feeling calmer than she had felt for a long time. It was like she was reborn, or a weight that she was carrying for a long time had been lifted from her shoulders. She tried to remember the reason for her sudden relaxed demeanor…

Then, the memories of the last night slammed into her mind like a freight train, leaving her stupefied. "Non," she said, almost listlessly, trying to convince herself that it was all just an imagination. She started to repeat it again and again as she tried to convince herself that the fragmented memories of the last night were just a dream her mind conjured, but even his taste was still on her lips… "Non, non, non!" she repeatedly shouted, tears sliding on her cheeks.

Her door suddenly opened, letting a visibly panicked Harry inside. "Fleur, what is going on, are you hurt?" he asked, concern evident in his tone.

Seeing his face, Fleur started to cry more. "Oh my god Harry, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," she stammered, tears dripping down her cheeks. "I was drunk, and my Allure got away from me, please forgive me," she begged, convinced that all the things Harry did were because of her allure. She was still unable to remember most of the night, but the conclusion was clear. She must had enticed him into their sinful activities by her allure, which was out of control due to her mashed up hormones and copious amounts of alcohol she had consumed previously.

She pressed her hands over her face, not wanting to see an expression filled with derision and hate, thinking he would hate him for it. Then she felt a weight next to her, and a hand on her shoulder, gently patting. "Shhhh," he started to speak. "It is okay, there is no harm done."

"How could you say that!" Fleur shouted. "I have cheated on my husband and forced you to cheat your own wife. I'm despicable…"

His hold on her shoulder tightened as he spoke, "You have just made a momentary mistake due to unfortunate circumstances, it is not your fault."

"It is not?" Fleur could not help but repeat. Deep down, she knew it was her own fault, but she leaped towards his statement like a lifeline, desperate for something to reduce her guilt.

"Of course not, we were drunk. And more importantly nothing really damaging happened, right? After all, all the stuff we did doesn't really count as cheating…" His tone was calm and rational, like he was telling the sky was blue.

"You are right, at least we haven't done it." She stopped for a second, but her tears started to flow once more as she remembered another important point. "But Bill will never see it like that. Billy would think it as cheating, my marriage is done." At that point, she was almost hysterics.

"Well, does he has to know?" Harry suddenly asked.

Fleur suddenly stopped, trying to comprehend what he said. "What do you mean?" she mumbled, thinking she didn't understand him correctly.

"Since it is only two of us know what happened, I see no reason to destroy two good marriage due to a moment of mistake. What do you think."

Fleur was frozen with indecision. Before that, she never hid something important from his husband, but what if it would protect her marriage. "I don't know Harry, I need to think."

"Sure Fleur, take all the time you need," he graciously said.

Fleur suddenly hugged him, feeling appreciative about just how understanding he was acting, despite the fact that his marriage was at risk as much as hers, all because of her slip up. "Thank you, Harry," she mumbled as she squeezed him with all her might.

"Think nothing of it," Harry answered as he patted her back. "Then, let me leave you with your thoughts," he said, walking towards the door. "I will be at downstairs if you need someone to talk." With that, he turned and left the room, leaving her with her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two days since she lost control, but no matter how much she tried, her mind was still a mess.

She was still shocked by the extent of her loss of control, just because some overindulged vine and a few nights of missed intimacy. And because of that, her whole life was on the verge of ruin.

She took a breath, trying to clear her mind. She needed to stop being so selfish, after all, she wasn't only one involved in this issue. Whatever her decision was, it would also affect Harry's life, maybe even worse than hers. But despite that, he managed to hold steady, and he was noble enough to leave the decision to her. Steadying herself, she made a decision, she wasn't going to say anything, at least for his sake, even though she wasn't exactly enthusiastic about hiding stuff from her husband.

However, making a decision hadn't been enough to clear her mind. Feeling that a shower might be helpful to refresh her mind, she shed her nightie as she moved towards her bathroom. Initially, it was enough, but as she relaxed, her mind slipped towards that night's events. She remembered how his hands gently caressed every part of her body, sometimes with a sponge, sometimes bare. She remembered her own 'payback', how she fell to her knees, finishing him, even swallowing… To make things even worse, she vividly remembered the sense of accomplishment she felt when she managed to swallow all of his load over the background of a lot of blurred activity. That, and the last night kiss…

Feeling that particular emotions were spiking, she left the shower in panic, trying to distract herself from these thoughts. And to make things worse, it wasn't that she found herself reminiscing these events either, her mind repeatedly playing certain parts of the events despite depression. She tried to convince herself these memories were driven by guilt, but even for her ears, that sounded unbelievable.

"Maybe a walk in the open air might help me," she murmured to herself, as she pulled a loose t-shirt and some sweatpants, walking outside.

She had taken just a few step when she noticed a low-key noise in the background, rapidly getting closer. For a second, she cursed her carelessness of forgetting her wand and trusting to the wards too much, thinking whatever the source was must be hostile. Just as she was about to dash back to her home, however, she saw a familiar figure on top of a muggle contraction.

"Hi Fleur," Harry said, a huge smile on his face. He was wearing a leather jacket and a black t-shirt, coupled with some worn out jeans.

Fleur tried to slow her panicked breath, even as she was trying to convince herself that the increase in her heartbeats was due to her panic, and had nothing to do with Harry's impressive looks on a motorcycle. "Hey Harry, what are you doing on this?" she asked, thinking it would be the best conversation topic in going forward.

"Well, I have found out I'm a little bit of speed freak, so whenever there is some free time, I just travel around, either by this, or my broom," he explained, his face still red from the ride. "On second thought, you look a little depressed, do you want to join me for a quick ride?"

She considered rejecting seriously. After all, the last thing she needed was to have prolonged contact with him, but returning to the home only to suffer under the oppressive atmosphere was even less appealing. "Sure Harry, why not?" she answered, desire to get away proving stronger.

"Sure, but stand still for a second," Harry said.

"Why?" she said, but she felt a warmness spread over her body all of a sudden. Reflexively, she looked down, only to see that she went through a complete overhaul. Instead of wearing a loose t-shirt, she was dressed in a tight, form-fitting red tank-top, and a brown leather jacket. Her sweatpants and slippers were replaced by leather pants and combat boots. However, covered in these tight clothes, she was suddenly very aware of the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She froze for a second, trying to decide whether asking for him to conjure a pair or forgoing them entirely was less embarrassing, half distracted by his impressive display of magic. After all, transfiguring something other people wore were much harder, as target's magic usually interfered enough to destroy spell matrix.

She was about to say that she would visit the home for a few moments, wanting to pull on some underwear, when Harry patted the backseat, saying "Hop on."

Still a bit dazzled, she followed his direction, her scheme of acquiring some underwear momentarily forgotten. When she remembered, it was already too late. Before she could say anything, Harry turned on the ignition, leaving the garden, its engines roaring. As they left the garden, Fleur felt herself relax, her first time in a motorcycle proving enough to distract her from her worries, enjoying her first time in riding a bike, as they drove leisurely.

Then, they arrived at the highway, the experience changing completely. Panic was the dominant emotion at first, begging to Harry for slowing down. His actions were the complete opposite. Instead of slowing down, his speed increased, easily overtaking all the vehicles on the road. It didn't take long for her to notice her pleas were in vain, so she stopped begging and focused on the road, her arms around Harry tightening. Though she blushed a little when she realized her tank top was proving an unsuitable container for her erect nipples, as they rubbed Harry's back, sending familiar shivers through her body.

It didn't take long for her to leave her panic back, after all, Harry was a serious Quidditch player with a high situational awareness in high speeds. And as far as she could see, driving in highway was much simpler than flying top speed while trying to avoid flying balls of death. With her concerns about the security resolved, she focused on enjoying the experience, cheering every time they overtook occasional biker or sports car. However, amongst all these new sensations, she failed to notice that her body was heating up once more.

She was a little surprised when Harry suddenly left the highway, shifting to an isolated side road, and a few seconds later, stopping altogether. "Harry, why did we stopped here?" she said.

Harry turned towards her and spoke. "Well, since you were enjoying driving so much, I thought maybe you would like to try driving. Would you like to?"

"Of course," Fleur said with a huge smile, jumping in excitement, forgetting for a moment that she was currently missing a bra, her chest rippling, creating a highly appetizing scene.

"Okay, then let me explain how things work," Harry started, giving a quick rundown of elementary driving and safety concerns. Thankfully, most of the routine activities were being handled by the enchantments on it, making the introduction relatively straightforward.

She sat on the driver's seat, leaning in, excitement clear on her face. She waited until Harry seated on the back seat, grabbing her waist to stabilize. She started to breathe a little quicker but attributed it to the excitement of driving a bike. She fired up the ignition, her hands on the grips, and started to speed up. For the first few hundred feet, her driving was a little wobbly, but she quickly gained proficiency as the roads flew under the tires. Soon, she was speeding up in excess to fifty miles, despite the fact that the road was more than a little rough.

She felt Harry's arms tighten around her after a particularly nasty bump, making her shiver, far too sharp to blame on the excitement of bike. To make things even worse, she realized driving on a bumpy road carried some interesting side effects, the vibrations traveling across her body was awakening her instincts in a way she hadn't expected. Harry's close presence wasn't exactly helping either, his half-erect manhood pressing against her bottom. She tried to move a little, trying to get away, but the only thing she managed was to suddenly awaken it, and now his full erection was pressuring her back.

She cursed herself for not noticing it sooner, at least she could have turned back to the highway. She tried to filter all these sensations out, but it proved to be an exercise in futility, her arousal continued to build up.

She was taking the closest road to the highway, wanting to get off the bumpy road as soon as possible. However, it soon became apparent to her that she won't be able to hold off until the highway. To make things even worse, she leaking Allure once more, if Harry's almost unnoticeable hip movements were any indicator.

Feeling that she needed to solve her predicament as soon as possible, she started to look out for an appropriate place. She stopped when she saw a small, grove, thick enough to block the view. She walked inside the grove, saying she needed a short break, disappearing before she could hear Harry's answer.

"Jackpot," she whispered when she saw a stone large enough to sit, surrounded by trees and bushes enough to block her from any outside observer. With an almost hungry expression on her face, she unzipped her jacket and slid off her leather pants, revealing her swollen womanhood. She started to caress her petals enthusiastically, her other hand slowly teasing her breasts over her thin tank-top, steadily climbing towards her orgasm.

However, a few minutes later, she had an unwelcome realization. She was unable to reach a release, no matter how furiously she rubbed herself or how quickly her fingers plunged inside her, massaging her insides. However, she didn't admit defeat for almost a for a quarter hour, only stopping when she heard Harry calling her, apparently worried about her long disappearance. She hurriedly pulled her pants back on, not keen on being caught, or at least that was the thing she repeated herself, again and again, trying to stop herself from imagining Harry stumbling upon her by accident. She started to walk back towards Harry, seeking to suppress her sudden excitement. Her jacket, however, was still unzipped, her nipples clearly visible through the thin fabric of her tank top.

"Hi Fleur, are you okay?" Harry asked. "You were gone for a while, I was starting to worry."

"Sorry for worrying you, but I'm all okay," she said, taking a sigh. "Can we go back to home, I'm a bit peckish," she continued, her attention focused on trying to suppress her desire.

"Sure, hop on and hold tight," Harry said, jumping to full throttle as soon as he felt her arms around his chest.

For Fleur, the way to return was a special kind of hell, every bump, every crevice on the road making her body ache for a release that she wasn't able to attain, especially worse since her body was primed for a release she wasn't able to attain. But, somehow, she managed to hold on until she was at home, but it was so bad that as soon as she arrived at her house, she dashed towards upstairs, not saying a word to Harry.

She removed every stitch of clothing off her body as soon as she entered the room and lay down on her bed, fingering herself furiously, trying to push herself over the edge.

However, she was still unable to find release when Harry knocked her door twenty minutes later, calling her to lunch. Reluctantly, she pulled up a loose summer dress on her, completely forgoing underwear. She knew that with her whole body aching with arousal, wearing any underwear or tight clothes would felt like torture. It was revealing more cleavage than she would be normally comfortable off, but she was in no state to care.

When she arrived at the kitchen table, she saw a large pitcher of ice tea on the middle of the table. She rapidly chugged a large glass of it, after all, not only she was thirsty, but she was also feeling quite heated, and thought the icy drink would be helpful. She thought it tasted a little bitter, but not too unpleasant. Still feeling thirsty, she drained another glass fairly quick.

"Wow, slow down a little," Harry said as he entered the room, carrying a tray filled with French toast. "That is long island ice tea, and it is heavier than it tastes."

"It is alcoholic?" Fleur asked, a bit surprised. Normally, she would have panicked after the wine fiasco, but since it tasted quite soft, she decided it wouldn't be that bad. After all, it couldn't be heavy if they named as ice tea. So she sat down and wolfed some French toast, accompanied by more than one glass of the cocktail.

* * *

A half hour later, they were in the living room, lazing around after the lunch. Harry was sitting in an armchair, reading a newspaper, while Fleur was lying the couch, feeling a little lightheaded for some reason. To make things worse, her whole body was still scoured by a sweet ache, the result of her unsuccessful attempts to reach climax. She wanted nothing more than going to her room to try once more, but she was afraid it would be unbearable if she failed to achieve it once more.

Then her eyes fell onto Harry, who was reading a newspaper without a care in the world. For some reason, his calmness started to touch her nerves, stemmed from the contrast with her own situation, fidgeting uncomfortably. A predatory smile appeared on her face as she decided to make him squirm a little.

With her plan in mind, she untied three top buttons of her dress, pulling two sides apart a little for good measure to create an enticing sight. Her cleavage was already limits of the indecent thanks to her large cup size and tightness of her dress, but now, no fabric was obstructing the view of the valley of her bosom, and even her nipples were barely covered by the fabric of her dress. Next step, she started to slide her skirt up a little, enough show most of her milky thighs.

She checked herself for a second, making sure there was nothing too revealing, then she started to loosen her control on her allure to make it even harder on him. "Harry, could you be a dear and bring me another glass of your delicious ice tea," she said, almost mewling.

She watched in satisfaction as his eyes stuck on her body for several seconds, the growth of his manhood apparent through her loose shorts. She smirked as he slowly rose, bringing a glass to her.

"Thanks, Harry," she said with a seductive smile as she raised her head a little, without even bothering to change her lying position, taking a big gulp, letting a generous amount of liquid to slip from her lips, drenching her bosom. She gasped, not expecting the cold liquid would affect her that bad. Meanwhile, the liquid managed to drench a significant portion of her dress, making it cling to her magnificent bosom, practically destroying any cover that her breasts had.

She should have noticed that she went too far when she saw a spark in Harry's eyes, but she failed to realize the significance of these signals in her current state, therefore caught flatfooted by Harry's follow-up actions.

Without asking, he suddenly reached and pulled her legs up a little and sat down, placing them on his lap, starting to speak before she could say anything. "You seemed a little uncomfortable since the ride, most likely stiffness after the ride," he said, his hands already on her feet, slowly rubbing. He continued, cutting off Fleur, who was trying to gain a word edgewise. "I think a massage would be most helpful to help you relax, not to mention other benefits." For the next two minutes, he droned on the benefits of massaging, cutting Fleur off whenever she tried to speak.

Fleur felt herself in a conundrum. At first, she was adamant to stop him, thinking a massage was going a little too far, not wanting a repeat. But a couple of minutes under his slow caress went a long way to erode her determination. Every touch on her body was making her relax a little more. She decided to shut up and enjoy his hands slowly gliding on her legs, turning her to a putty, after all, now that she knew the risks, she would be able to resist easily.

When he finished her thighs and moved to her stomach, her eyelids started to feel a little too heavy. She was almost unconscious when she felt a sudden coldness spread across her chest, jolting her awake.

"Opps, how careless of me," Harry said, a huge smile on his face, but for some reason, his smile was making her a little queasy, like a gazelle in front of a lion. "Let me help you," he continued, suddenly pulling her dress down, leaving her chest and stomach bare. "We need to clean it before it evaporates, or it will get all sticky, and we won't want that, right?" he explained in a mocking tone, then started to lean towards her chest, his lips cracked open.

"What!" she said, ready to admonish him for his unacceptable behavior, but a finger gently landing on her lips stopped her from her rant. She felt his lips landing on the valley between her breasts, catching the droplets of liquid gathered. Caught completely flat-footed with her actions, all ideas of resistance was momentarily forgotten as his greedy lips slid towards her stomach, catching every droplet of liquor gathered on her flat stomach, marking his way with kisses.

"Harry, we cannot do this," Fleur said, her voice trembling. "It's-" she started, but her words cut sharp with a wave of pleasure when Harry's lips covered the tip of her breast, his teeth nibbling her erect nipple. She couldn't help but yelp, a unique pleasure spreading through her body. She momentarily lost her ability to speak as Harry's mouth clamped on her breasts, continuing their relentless assault.

She managed to found her voice only after Harry pulled back. "Harry, we can't do this, it is wrong," she mumbled, but her words lacked the previous heat, reduced to a meaningless noise.

"What we are doing, Fleur," Harry said, his expression making her heart beat like crazy. "I'm just helping you to clean a bit, after all, you don't want to be known as a dirty girl, right."

"No, I'm not a dirty girl," Fleur said, gasping once more as Harry poured some more drink on her, this time on her neck.

"Good, let's clean you up properly then," Harry said, slowly moving upwards, kissing every single part of her neck.

Her resistance evaporated, Fleur just lay there, letting him kiss her neck, climbing through her chin, leaning to her lips. Her eyes were closed in anticipation, her lips cracked, ready to met with his. She could feel the caress of his breath on her lips, making her arousal spike a little more with every touch. However, the kiss she waited didn't arrive. She opened her eyes, wanting to see what was going on. She saw him hovering in front of her, staring into her eyes, their lips close enough to almost touch.

"Maybe we should stop here," Harry spoke slowly. "After all, we don't want to cheat our spouses, right." However, he didn't pull back from his position, their lips still separated by a hair's breadth, making her whole body ache with desire.

She never felt so conflicted in her entire life. She knew that the situation wasn't like the last time, where she lost all control. This time, no matter how distracted she was, she was still aware of her situation, and what continuing would be meant. And the fact that she was sitting there, trying to decide whether or not to cheat her husband hurt. However, her aching body was hurting too, in a more immediate way. She knew that she lacked the will to pull back after this point. She came to a decision.

"We have already decided the things we have done don't count as cheating, right?" Fleur spoke, acutely aware of the hypocrisy of her words, but too far gone to really care.

"Exactly," Harry said, his predatory smile fully on, enjoying the submission of his prey.

Fleur stood still as he closed the last bit of distance between them, her tongue darting out to meet with his, last of her concerns melting under his kiss. His hands darting around her upper body, caressing and fondling most sensitive parts of her body. She could feel herself slipping, losing the last remnants of her control on her allure, flaring it fully for the first time in her life. She feared the worst when she felt him stiffen, that he would fell under the control her allure and act like a statue, like any other male had done whenever her control of Allure slipped. Despite the previous resistance he had shown, she wasn't expecting him to resist her full Allure from a point blank range.

That was why she was surprised when Harry started kissing her once again. A few seconds later, she corrected herself, he was not just kissing her, he was almost devouring her lips, his hands getting rougher and rougher. But despite the sudden shift, Fleur felt no panic, it was all it supposed to be. Then he pulled back, grabbing her dress and tearing it off with one swift motion, leaving her in her naked glory.

Not wasting a second, he brought his mouth to her pussy, his tongue darting out to steal a taste, liking if his approving grunt was any indicator. She started to tremble with excitement as she felt his breath, slowly caressing her folds. Then she felt his lips, slowly kissing from top to bottom, his tongue darting out to place small strokes across her slit. She tried to held her voice back, but when she felt his tongue slowly massaging over her nub, the last barrier preventing her from shouting dispersed, her moans filling the room. In her hypersensitive state, it didn't take long for her whole body to start shaking as her juices flowed, allowing Harry to savor her taste.

"Tasty," Harry grunted as he rose up, his pants falling to reveal his cock in all its magnificence. He didn't wait for her to gather herself before lining his cock in front of her face as she lay on her back, her body limp. "Open your mouth," he ordered.

Fleur opened her mouth before she could even think about it, doing nothing as he grabbed her head and pushed his cock inside through her swollen lips. What followed could be best described as face-fucking, where Harry was pumping his hips forward, again and again, forcing his meat into her throat as she gagged and wheezed, violating her mouth completely, and she was enjoying every second of it. Contrary to her expectation, she was getting turned on by the loss of control, her hands kneading her breasts for extra stimulation as Harry ploughed inside her mouth. Losing herself in pleasure, she was a little surprised when he pulled back, spraying her face with his juices.

Then he was hovering above her breasts once more, biting and sucking while his fingers were plunging inside her womanhood. She was lost almost instantly, his fingers pushing her across the last stretch, letting her climax once more.

Meanwhile he was ready once more, taking a similar position, this time, his cock was lodged on the valley of her bosom, supple flesh of her breasts wrapping around him as he started pumping…

From that point onward, it began to get blurry, a jumbled mess of a memory filled with sucking, licking, biting and scraping… At one point, she even remembered licking chocolate sauce from various parts of her body, a favor he returned using honey…

When both of them were spent, collapsed on her bed -a bed she didn't remember moving into- she snuggled into his arms, making him spoon her, the weight around her body making her feel safe as she lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Fleur's eyes fluttered a little as the late morning sun shone upon them, but she resisted the urge to open them up in an attempt to enjoy the warmth enveloping her body. She hasn't been able to attain the relaxed state she was in for a long time, and she had every intention to enjoy it thoroughly. She could feel his chest pressing on her back, her bruised skin hurting a little, but not enough to make her disengage.

However, a shout that echoed through the hallway jolted her awake, adrenaline spreading to her body. "Fleur, I'm home," his husband yelled, shifting her state from cozy and sleepy to awake and panicking.

Fleur tried to stand up, but the arms around her prevented her from doing so. "Harry, wake up, Bill is here," she said, sinking her fingers in his ribs for good measure, jolting him awake. "Quick, hide somewhere," she said before he could say anything. She could hear his husband's footsteps, getting closer.

Harry stood up, but instead of going alone like Fleur expected him to, he grabbed her hand, pulling her with him as he got inside the wardrobe, closing the door behind them, hardly fitting into the enclosed space.

When she finally overcome her shock enough to think coherently, she was already inside the closet, listening footsteps of Bill as he walked around the room. She heard him saying, "Huh, she isn't here, maybe she went to shopping or something."

"Well this is a tight fit," Harry said, glancing around. It was a big understatement. The wardrobe was already small enough, and with the dresses pressing their bodies, there was barely enough space for both of them to stand up, with only a small gap between them.

"Harry, what the hell!" she said, her anger evident despite her whisper. "Why did you pull me here."

"Well," Harry said. "I thought you don't want to explain these to your husband, but maybe I thought wrong," he continued, his fingers lightly caressing her shoulder.

The heat awakening with her touch was almost enough to impair her rationale once more, making her take a deep breath to gather her composure before she could look at what he pointed. Looking down, she noticed that her body was riddled with different marks: bruises, bites, scratches… Her appearance shocked her enough to keep her silent until Harry spoke once more.

"But maybe you want to explain this to your husband," he said, his hand slowly caressing a bite mark on her shoulder, placed as a reply when she sank her fingers into his arms as she shuddered under yet another orgasm yesterday evening. "Or this," he continued, moving towards a red spot on her neck, occurred when her hands were wrapped around his manhood, pumping slowly as he climbed from her chest to her lips. "Perhaps this," he said once more, his hands slowly slipping towards her chest, passing over the places his fingers left their mark yesterday when…

Fleur just stood there, her shock slowly being replaced with arousal as her mind overloaded with the memories of last night. Several times, she opened her mouth, trying to say something, but no words came out as his hands slowly traveled over her body, touching the marks on her body, making her remember the things that should be left forgotten, for the sake of her marriage.

She finally found her voice when she saw him leaning towards him, his lips ajar. "Harry, we cannot do this," she whispered.

Harry smirked a little, and spoke with absolute confidence, not even deigning to stop his slow descent. "How about you push me back if you are serious, just a small push, and I stop…"

Fleur placed her hands on his body, intending to push him away like he said, but her resistance collapsed once again as she felt his skin under her palms, sweaty under pressure. His lips met hers, their bodies smashing together in a hot embrace.

She melted like hot butter as his arms wrapped around her once again, every twitch of his lips sending shivers across her body. Then she felt something pressing onto her womanhood, a shape that she became quite familiar over last few days. A part of herself was shouting herself to take the final step and let him sink inside, but this time, the winner was her rational side, and she stopped herself from taking that step. However, even she didn't know her reluctance came from, her desire to not to cheat her husband to completely, or fear of losing control of her voice and getting caught. But no matter the reason, she decided not to go with it. Pulling back a little, "Not this," she said, knowing Harry would understand what she meant.

A different expression flashed on Harry's face but disappeared into an amused calmness before she could identify it. "As you wish, my princess," he whispered. "But you need to take responsibility for this," he said as he grabbed his manhood, pushing between her thighs. "I think it deserves a massage."

Protesting or asking him to stop didn't cross her mind as she let him pump his shaft between her legs, his hands once again kneading her breasts, leaving some fresh marks, white mixing with red. She barely registered it, her attention was completely captivated by his cock, slowly rubbing her inner thighs, making her feel lightheaded.

Then his manhood slipped up a little, rubbing to bottom of her petals, but pulled back before she could say anything, only to repeat it a few seconds later. "Harry, be careful!" she whispered in a panic, feeling alarmed. And not because she feared that Harry would disregard her wishes, she trusted him even in their current state, knowing he would adhere to her words. She feared that she would lose last vestiges of her inhibition.

And her fear was coming true. Harry's accidental touches getting longer, and the time between them getting shorter. Despite her concerns, she was getting closer and closer to her release, any word of protest discarded…

Then, much to her displeasure, Harry suddenly stopped and pulled back, leaving her panting and wheezing, but without a release. "Why the hell did you stopped!" Fleur shouted.

An amused expression crossed his face as he pressed his finger on her lips, silencing her before he opened the closet door and pointing to the bed where her husband was lying on his back, asleep. Fleur froze in shock once more, realizing just how close she came to being caught.

Harry grabbed her arm and directed her towards the door. Fleur didn't protest as she followed him towards the living room. A glance at the room, and another wave of panic spread through her as she looked around the room, which looked like a war zone. Half of the furniture were displaced, some of them damaged, a few fragile decorations lying on the ground, shattered.

And these were the tame details. Her dress was still lying on the ground, ripped along its length. Next to it were Harry's clothes, buttons of his shirt everywhere. And to crown it all, there were several patches of white stains, their smell leaving no doubt about what they were…

Fleur stopped a minute to relax a little. Since her husband wasn't currently acting like an angry dragon, Fleur was certain that he passed the room and climbed directly to upstairs. They dodged a disaster only by a hair's breath. "Harry, we cannot do this anymore," she said, fear of almost being caught pushing her towards this decision. But as she said that, she felt her chest hurt, like something was being ripped with full force.

He looked at her with an expression she couldn't decipher, silent for a few second, then nodded slowly, saying, "As you wish, princess." Then waved his wand once, all furniture taking their original positions, looking pristine once more. Even her dress was repaired.

She took a moment to awe his impressive display of skill and control as he fixed the whole room in one shake of his wand. Even for her, it would be a tiring job that would take minutes and dozens of charms. Then she remembered one critical detail, both of them were stark naked, and standing in the middle of her living room. She leaned to pick up her dress, but Harry stopped before she could pull it on. "Why?" she asked, confused.

"I don't think you want your 'husband' to see these marks, am I right?" he said, his tone mocking, especially when he emphasized the word, husband.

Gazing upon her body once more, she nodded, her face ablaze. Her body's state was like a written and signed statement of guilt, confessing every single act she committed during last night.

"Come on, lay down so we can fix these," Harry said, his wand still out.

"Okay," she murmured, following his words without even thinking about it. She was on her back, her bruised nipples pointing upwards.

"Let's start," he whispered with a voice that flung her mind to last time she was in a similar position, lying on the couch as Harry stood above her, about to caress her body. But before she could say anything, Harry's hands were on her once more, slowly stroking every bruise for long seconds before finally casting a healing charm, slowly curing the target. She tried to make him go faster, but he claimed that he wasn't familiar enough with healing spells to go faster. Fleur knew it was a poor excuse, but felt reluctant to call him for it. When he moved on to her breasts, her self-control was starting to frizzle. When his hands were on her inner thighs, the only thing that was keeping her back the earlier rebuke she delivered to him, not wanting to take a step back from her stance.

When his hands started to caress her backside, she was on the couch for more than two hours, squirming under Harry's touch, on the edge of an orgasm that wasn't to come. As he fixed the last marks on her body, she was writhing in pleasure, about to jump at him once more. But his actions quickly dashed her plans.

"All done," he said with an overly enthusiastic tone that is more fit to an overeager pre-school teacher. "How about you go wake up your husband for lunch," he said, then left her alone before waiting for a reply.

Fleur growled as she watched him leave, her instincts screaming at her to go after him, push him onto the ground, and rode him until both of them collapsed. But she somehow managed to steady herself. After all, her husband was here. At least, this was what she was trying to convince herself.

* * *

"Good afternoon, honey," Fleur said as she pulled his husbands pants, hoping to get intimate with him. She knew he was normally reluctant to have any intercourse during the daytime, but Fleur hoped that being separated for so long changed his mind a little. She started to climb onto his lap, shaking him awake.

However, the first words that left his mouth managed to destroy all of her expectations. "Fleur, what are you doing!" he said, pushing her back a little. "Get off, it is still afternoon."

Not expecting him to actually push her, she stumbled back, only a last minute grab preventing her from falling on her back. She wasn't to be rejected in such a manner. Harry would never… She spent a special effort to stop that train of thought, she didn't want to travel that road.

Before she could say anything, Bill spoke once more. "And change your clothes, these are too revealing, you are not a scarlet woman," he said as he closed the bathroom door behind, leaving Fleur in the room, trembling in frustration and anger of being rejected like that.

She just stood there, taking deep breaths to calm herself, then changed clothes quickly, replacing her sundress dress with a classical robe after pulling some underwear on. Then left the room, not wanting to be in the room when Bill finished showering. In her current state, she wasn't sure that she would be able to hold back from shouting his ears off.

Wandering aimlessly, she found herself in the kitchen, watching as Harry moved across the kitchen with an ease that is hard to replicate, preparing yet another delicious meal. She watched his back for a while, not knowing what to feel, then went to the living room, not wanting to get caught in yet another moment with Harry. She didn't know she had the power to resist him once more. So she sat on her favorite chair, trying not to compare memories of her wild night and Harry's charged but tender touches with her husband's cold, dismissive attitude…

Harry's call for lunch provided the distraction she was looking for not to go that mental road. But, it still took a minute to gather herself, and when she went to the table, Bill was already there, wolfing down the food Harry prepared. Fleur sat down after filling a plate to herself, eating without saying a word. She didn't know what to say.

"So, Harry, how was your stay," Bill asked between two bites.

"Thanks for asking Bill, it was excellent," Harry said. His voice fell down a little like he was delivering punchline of a joke, and in a way, he was, "Fleur was a fantastic host, doing her best to satisfy me."

Fleur froze in shock after hearing his clear innuendo, but thankfully Bill missed its real meaning, busy with his food. She shot a furious look towards Harry, only to receive a soft smile in response.

"So Harry, how long you will be staying," Bill continued.

"Well, actually I was thinking about leaving today. I think I bothered you guys enough. I decided to try a muggle hotel, to try something different."

"You are always welcome here, no need to go," Fleur interjected quickly, realizing what she said only after it left her lips.

"Thank you, but I don't want to impose more," he simply answered.

Fleur's eyes drilled him, trying to understand what he was thinking. Intellectually, she was relaxed that he was going, but her jumbled feelings were saying something different.

For her, rest of the lunch was akin to torture. With Bill more focused on food and Harry electing to stay silent, her thoughts were fully on her dilemma, the food turning to ash in her mouth.

Fleur spoke no words as Harry apparate, trying to figure out why she felt like somebody just cut a piece of her heart.

When the lunch was finished, Bill just stood and left the table, leaving the dishes untouched, just assuming she would clean like always. "Bill, could you help me do the dishes?" Fleur asked.

"No way, it is not my job," he said, leaving the room.

Fleur stayed behind, a bit stumped. True, she always did the dishes, or cooking, cleaning… But after seeing Harry doing all of these with no problem, the contrast was more than a little annoying for Fleur.

For the rest of the day, she was confused and miserable. She couldn't help but compare every single thing done by her husband with Harry's actions, finding him wanting, despite the fact that the act of comparing was making her feel guilty. And the constant aching of her body, desiring for another explosive orgasm wasn't helping her state of mind. She wanted to lash out almost everything Bill said, only her guilt preventing her from exploding.

Towards the end of the night, she managed to convince herself that her miserable mood was from her aroused state, and nothing more. So she moved to upstairs, took a shower and wore one of her better nighties, a thin one, transparent enough to show the underwear she was wearing underneath, waiting for her husband to appear.

She waited for half an hour until boredom won. She walked to downstairs, hoping to entice him with her clothes like she did to Harry with her sundress, resulting with him tearing her dress off and… She shook her head, distracting herself from that line of thought. That road led to some dangerous places.

But she found a note instead of her husband, saying that he went to Cauldron for a quick drink with the guys. "That incredible bastard!" she exclaimed, annoyed that her husband preferred drinking to his wife despite not having any quality time for more than a month. With a huff, she climbed back the stairs, pulled a robe on herself, and started reading a book.

It was already midnight when Fleur heard the noise from Floo, followed by a slurred exclamation of "I'm home!" Several seconds later, her husband was inside.

"You stink, go take a shower," Fleur said, her nose scrunching a little from the sharp smell of alcohol, mixed with sweat and smoke.

"Don't be like zat," he murmured, words barely legible from his drunken lisp. He started to fumble with his belt, and said, "Let's have some sexy time."

"No," Fleur said, feeling repulsed by his smell, and his attitude. "You will go to bed and sleep, and that is only after you take a shower."

"Oh, honey, don't be like that," Bill said, murmuring as he tried to get closer to her.

"No Bill, I don't want it, go away," she said, but he was coming closer and closer. However, she started to get furious when he began to grope her, and done something she thought she would never do, she blasted him with her full Allure, leaving him slack-jawed, locked in his imagination.

She stood up and dropped her night robe, and pulled on a regular robe instead. Then she scribbled a quick note saying she was going France for an emergency, and will be back in a few days, knowing if she saw his face in the morning, it won't end well.

She walked downstairs, her mood darkening at every step. The aching of her body, which was almost soothed, was reawakened with the allure blast she used, forcing her to combat her desires. She was about to Floo to her mother's place, when she noticed a card lying on the ground. She picked it up, checking what it was. 'Ritz London' it said, with a number, 1412, written on its bottom.

She knew enough of Muggle world to know Ritz was a hotel, and the number in the corner was likely a room number. Taking a spur of the moment decision, she apparated to the address on the card, then walked inside. She noticed a few men were observing her with full attention as she walked towards the lift, but a low dose of her allure proved enough to disorient the only person who tried to talk with her, probably trying to stop her from going inside due to her clothes. Wrapped in a robe, she wasn't the best example of blending in.

After a short elevator ride, she found herself in front of the Room 1412. She stood in front of it, suddenly feeling reluctant. After all, she could have no rationalizations about coming here. She wasn't drunk, she wasn't surprised, she wasn't being forced, or directed. And now she was standing in front of the room of a man that occupied her thoughts more than her husband, trying to decide whether to take the last step…

* * *

 **Here is another chapter of my story. Hope that everyone enjoyed it. For the voting, only Fleur vote barely won. But anyone that voted otherwise, don't worry because I have some ideas that hopefully will satisfy you.**

 **Also, special thanks for Mx4 for betaing and idea brainstorming. All reviews are welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

Fleur wasn't sure how long she stood in front of the door, her determination wavering, as her mind imagined several responses. She imagined herself in front of a wrong room, she imagined Harry outright laughing at her presumption to be there, she imagined him already with another woman inside, angry at her for disturbing them. She also didn't want to think about why that last scene caused her heart to constrict painfully.

"Come on girl, decide," she whispered to herself, "Either call him or get the fuck out." She wasn't sure what she would do until her hand lifted almost by itself, and knocked the door. Hearing no answer, she knocked once more after waiting a bit, this time louder, but again there was no reply. She felt dejected, and was about to apparate away when she heard a familiar male voice, shouting, "I'm coming, just one second!" Hearing this, Fleur waited, feeling strangely exhilarated as she watched the door open, revealing Harry Potter, half-naked and wet, covered only by a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Fleur, what a surprise," he said, but there was no trace of surprise on his face. "Won't you come in?" he said, pulling to side a little to let her pass.

Fleur hesitated slightly, suddenly plagued by doubts about her course of action, asking what exactly she wanted here, but it proved not enough to deter her from her destination. Without saying a word, Fleur moved inside, her eyes scanning the unfamiliar room. It was much nicer than any hotel she had seen until now, a large entrance, connected to a bedroom from what she could see from the distance. Every single furniture was tastefully chosen, creating a modern, but calm atmosphere, supported by the paintings hanging on the walls. Not knowing what to say, she busied herself with examining the room as she tried to come up with something.

"So, what brings you to my humble abode," Harry said, pulling her attention back to him.

Turning towards the voice, she noticed that he replaced his towel by a pair of boxers, but apparently, he chose not to wear anything else, some errant water drops still clinging to his body. The scars and bruises on his body caught her attention, occasional old scars from war mixed with more recent marks inflicted by her their tryst, making him strangely attractive in a manly, primal way. Bristled a bit when she noticed an amused half-smile on his face, keenly aware of her source of distraction. "I just wanted to see if you were comfortable in your new place," she blurted the first thing that came to her mind.

"Well," Harry said. "Then why don't you remove your robe and sit down, and we test whether this couch is more comfortable than the one in your home."

Her blush spread even more, remembering the test they have put it through, but she complied without even thinking about it, dropping her robe in one fluid motion. She started walking towards the couch, noticing her current attire only after hearing a low-key catcall from Harry. Trying to suppress a full body blush, she sat down, pressing her legs together, her hands in her lap, her mind almost blank after her latest mishap. She watched wordlessly as he sat next to her, a noticeable bulge in front.

"So," he said, his hand slowly landing to her thigh, caressing slowly, as he waited for Fleur to answer. Seeing none forthcoming, he started to climb up a little, slipping under her negligee, his fingers slowly stroking her thighs, but rising no further. She could feel her body heat up, slowly returning the state it was in before the lunch, eager to continue from where they left off.

"I think you need to relax a little, you seem a little tense" he whispered in a tone that was making her hot and bothered. Then suddenly, much to her displeasure, he pulled back and stood up, saying, "Would you like a drink?"

It took a few seconds for her to gather herself enough to answer. "Sure," she said in a trembling voice, "May I have some wine?"

"Unfortunately no," Harry said. "I have ordered some, but they have yet to arrive. How about some juice," he said, pouring two glass with fresh orange juice without waiting for an answer.

"Thanks," Fleur whispered as she brought the glass to her lips, taking a large sip, slightly muffled with the lack of alcohol. She was strongly in the need for some liquid courage, its traits as a decision impairment agent being a nice side effect. For a moment she thought about waiting for either to wine to arrive or Harry to take initiative, but in the end, she decided otherwise. There was no knowing how long it will take for wine to arrive or Harry to crack, showing no inclination to take things further for some reason, keeping his hands away from any hot spot.

Only after a few minutes of torturous indecision she had realized his aim. He was leaving the initiative to her altogether, no aggressive movement to sweep her off her feet, no wine to blame. He wanted her to take responsibility for the next step.

Fleur didn't know what to feel about this state of affairs, though she decided it really didn't matter much. By coming to the hotel, standing silently while dressed in provocative lingerie, she already decided how the night was going to end, only thing remained was to get the ball rolling. But despite acknowledging her situation intellectually, she wasn't able to push the necessary words, abashment keeping her mouth shut.

Instead, she decided to show her decision in another way. She stood up, walking around the room as her hips sashayed hypnotically. First, she dimmed the lights. Then with a wave of her wand, she summoned a fine mist, not enough to block to view, but enough to give the room an ethereal quality. She started to walk towards the music player, her hips swaying like a willow tree under a mighty wind as she set up a playlist for the things in her mind.

Then she started dancing, following the slow beat of the music, her transparent nightie tangling with the mist, her cute ass swaying enticingly, as she slowly got closer to the object of her efforts. Her impressive cleavage was overflowing from its confines whenever her body tilted, letting Harry get an eyeful.

The next song that was playing had an upbeat rhythm, so Fleur's motions mirrored this, seductively spinning a few feet away from Harry, inviting his touch. She snapped open her bra with one flick of her fingers, letting it fall, her free tits reeling from her sharp turns, creating a view that deserved to be described as truly magical.

Still seeing no action on his part, she turned her back to him and hooked her thumbs, slowly sliding her panties off, enjoying the way the silky fabric was scraping her legs as she presented her treasures to Harry. A smug smile appeared on her face as she heard him gasp, the first real reaction she managed to get from him tonight.

Her negligee still on, she grabbed Harry's hand, leading him to a sturdy looking chair. As soon as he sat down, she returned her dancing, every song faster than the one before. She was moving around his chair, rubbing her body on him from time to time. Then, wanting to escalate further, she stopped when she was in front of him, bent forward, pressing his face to her bosom, her body still shaking with music. As she pulled back, there was a hungry expression on his face, but he managed to school it back to amused satisfaction in a few second.

So, you want a challenge, Fleur thought as she suddenly placed herself on his lap, directly on his length, the only thing that was separating them was the fabric of his boxer. Straddling on his lap, she started to slowly rock back and forth, their lips separated by just an inch, daring him to meet it, only if he was willing to break their wordless challenge, of course.

However, his willpower proved to be strong enough, so she moved onto her next idea. Slowly pulling his boxers, she released his cock out, her lips just an inch away from it, twitching whenever it felt the caress of her hot breath. Then she sat on his lap again, this time, her back pressing on his chest, and his cock was peeking between her legs, just an inch away from her lower lips.

She wrapped her hands around it, slowly pumping as she rocked, her pussy touching his manhood from time to time, an interesting reversal of the morning incident. Once in a while, she was curving her neck, looking him in the eyes, satisfied to see an emerald fire starting to burn in his eyes, getting hotter every time she checked.

However, her resistance wasn't faring much better than his, instincts shouting at her to go forward. Well, she thought, a little touch won't harm much as she rose from her position, feeling his cock pressing on her entrance, making her remember being locked in the wardrobe, not going above touching. She realized she didn't want a repeat of it. "The tip doesn't count," she whispered to herself, wanting to momentarily experience how it would felt to have him inside. So she pressed herself down a bit, head of his thick cock sliding inside her for the first time. She wasn't able to hold back a moan as she felt him pressing on the walls of her entrance, the sound of her moan mixing with his surprised gasp.

Feeling his hands on her sides, slowly caressing, she grabbed his cock once more, slowly pumping as she kept the head inside. She held the position for a while, nothing except her hands were moving. However, she wasn't expecting her legs to suddenly lose strength, and she found herself plunged completely onto his cock. An involuntary cry of pleasure escaped her lips as his thick cock stretched her like she had never felt before. She was enjoying his presence inside until she realized what she was doing, and quickly pulled up, feeling empty as his presence left her core.

For a while, she just hovered above as she continued pumping his now slick shaft, but already taken a bite from the forbidden fruit, she felt dissatisfied with her current position. Thinking there is no harm in doing it just once more, she lowered herself again, slowly devouring his manhood once more. Two became three, followed by just another more…

A minute later, Fleur was impaling herself on his cock, again and again, his hands cupping her breasts, kneading. Her body tortured on the edge without release all day, it didn't take long for her to climax, collapsing into Harry's open arms, enjoying a slow kiss, his shaft still inside her, fully erect. She was vaguely aware that him not releasing inside her was a good thing, though she was having trouble to remember the exact reason. "That was incredible," she murmured, her mind in a haze.

"You are right," Harry said as he slowly raised her onto her feet, directing her towards the hip height table on the middle of the room. "It was definitely a good start."

Fleur suddenly found herself pressing on the table, her tits pressing on the cold surface, her legs spread open, his cock pressing onto her sopping entrance. She heard him asking whether she was ready, but she was only able to murmur a positive reply, her heart beating like crazy in anticipation.

She moaned loudly as she felt him entering her core once again, this time impaling with all his might, his hands clutching to her hips. "Faster," she shouted, grabbing sides of the table, enjoying as Harry pounded her repeatedly.

Towards the middle, in a moment of clarity, she realized just how badly she was cheating her husband. She was in a hotel room, which she arrived uninvited, bent over a table while being pounded from behind, her body jiggling every time their flesh met with a loud noise. However, instead of making her feel bad, it was making her even more aroused, her pussy tightening around his shaft.

"Fuck, you are tight," Harry exclaimed, his voice loud. "It is almost like you are a virgin."

Fleur tried to reply, but she was losing cohesion as she got relentlessly fucked from behind, the friction as her tits slid back and forth making her drown in pleasure. She felt herself cum once more, but this time, he didn't even stop for a second, continuing to pound her again and again, until the passage of time lost all meaning for her. Her already frazzled control over her allure was lost, flaring uncontrollably, but its effect proved to be different on Harry once more, responding only with an increase in pace and power of his thrusts as he got even harder, reaching places that no man ever reached before.

A while later, she suddenly felt his hands grabbing her body, pulling her back. A moment later, she was on her knees, his cock pressing against her lips. She opened her mouth, eagerly swallowing his cock, her own delicious aroma invading her taste buds. Charged from earlier, it didn't take long for him to release, filling her mouth completely, excess slowly slipping from the corner of her lips. Fleur raised her head, looking into his eyes, then slowly swallowed all that he gathered in her mouth, licking her lips for any residual.

However, she was far from satisfied, a condition she shared with him if his expression was any indicator. So she wasn't surprised when she found herself on the table once more, this time, her delectable ass on the table, her tits pointing the ceiling. She pulled her legs up, spreading for his access. She watched him smile as he positioned himself between her legs, plunging into her slicked and stretched pussy.

She lost control of her voice as he slammed into her again and again, grabbing her hips for the extra pull. She was lying on her back, lacking the power to raise her back, her perky tits jiggling freely. However, despite feeling tired, she was finally feeling like a block inside her, a dam that had been preventing her from reaching a part of herself, was finally breached, making her feel complete for the first time in her life. However, she lacked the focus to think about the reasons of it, focusing only the way he was impaling her repeatedly, pushing her towards another orgasm.

From the expression on his face, she could see that his release was getting closer too. Acting in instinct, she suddenly wrapped her legs around him, smiling like a cat just gotten to eat the prized canary of the house at the surprised expression on Harry's face. Though, deep into his pleasure, he showed no care other than a momentary surprise, impaling her again and again, the sound of smacking filling the room.

Then she felt him halt, the cock inside her started to twitch, filling her insides and sending her to another orgasm, leading her to a climax of her own, likes of which she had never felt before, leaving her a trembling mess, a satisfied smile on her face.

She was barely aware as Harry picked her up bridal style, carrying her towards the bedroom and laid her on the bed, spooning before turning off the lights. She turned her neck a bit, catching his lips with a small kiss that somehow managed to translate the state of bliss, his expression softening quickly. She saw him open his mouth in preparation to saying something, but exhaustion caught up with her, making her fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Fleur woke up in the embrace of a pair of muscular arms, wrapped around her midsection in a possessive manner. Arms that were much more familiar than they had any right to be. The embrace felt cozy and welcoming, a part of her was wanting nothing more than just lazing there, letting the moment soak her whole existence. However, she was also aware that things would get really complicated if he woke up before she could leave the hotel.

Staying here until he woke up and confronting him about the last night wasn't an option. She didn't have even the slightest idea about how to breach into the subject. She tried to ignore a traitorous part of her mind saying she didn't trust herself, even after the events of the last night, which left her completely sated.

In the end, she decided that leaving the bed without waking him up, and apparating after scribing a note -briefly apologizing for her loss of control, and asking for him to keep it a secret for both of their sakes- would be the best course of action.

However, her 'marvelous' plan hit a snag in the first step. She shuffled a little, hoping that his tight embrace will loosen enough for her to escape. Instead, she felt his grip get locked, unconsciously entwining her tighter with his naked body.

Twisting, she tried to wriggle out of his embrace, but it only resulted in his hold getting firmer, his chest pressing tightly to her back. Then, her subsequent attempts created another effect she failed to foresee. A particular part of his body was growing in response to her accidental rubs and touches, pressing fully to her derriere.

Feeling his full length pressing across her tushy, her mind blanked for a moment in shock. She tried to pull her lower body away, but his low grip prevented even that partial relief.

Her most recent actions had resulted in another unintended consequence. Reflexively, his body started to move, rubbing himself between her cheeks despite being in asleep. Not expecting his sudden touch, a moan echoed in the room, escaping her unprepared lips. She turned to check his status, relaxing a little when she realized he was still asleep.

Thanking her lucky star for that small reprieve, she tried to come up with a way to free herself from his arms. If he were any other man, she would just flare her allure, escaping when the target was dazed enough. But Harry already proved the allure didn't effect him as it did to others, and she was reluctant to experiment in her current situation, having no idea how it would end.

A few seconds later, her hand moved down, grabbing his erection in an attempt to make him cum, hoping that his grip will relax as a result. She tried to convince herself that was the only reason her delicate fingers were wrapped around his cock, her fingertips barely touching each other around his thickness as her hand other's up and down, the throbbing under his skin managing to disturb most of her higher brain functions.

A few minutes later, Fleur was still in the same position, his arms wrapped around her, limiting her movements as she continued to rub him, hoping to secure her freedom, but she was aware that he was not noticeably closer to his release. "It is just to quicken it," she murmured to convince herself as she twisted her lower body a little, his shaft pressing onto the entrance of her womanhood.

The pleasure was slowly spreading into her body, her reason started to frazzle. First, she lost the sight of her plan; then her inhibitions began to disappear once more. When she felt a pair of lips, slowly tracing upwards her neck, her resolve to escape had already dwindled into a speck of dust. She opened her mouth, trying to ask him to leave her alone, only to release a gasp. Then his lips met hers, the last reminder of her self-control evaporating…

A distant part of her brain recorded the differences this kiss and between all these they have shared beforehand. Where the others were quick and rough, this one was slow and sensual; the others left burn marks on her skin, this one was scorching her soul in a way she would never believe possible.

Her resistance already crumbled, she made no move to prevent, just arched her back, as his hands slowly started to caress her smooth skin, leaving a tingling trail wherever he touched.

Her identity lost in his touch, her hips started to move, trying to impale herself to his length, but he pulled back whenever she managed to get too close, leaving her hanging.

She squirmed and turned, trying to achieve the connection she sought. After a particularly heated attempt, she found herself looking into deep into his emerald eyes, his shining gaze almost peering into her soul. She wasn't able to describe the things she saw in his eyes, but somehow, she was able to understand the underlying sentiment clearly. It was her last chance to pull back. She didn't know what would happen otherwise, but there would be no turning back for her.

For a moment, her mind slipped towards her husband, who she promised to stay faithful, and the marriage she built despite all the barriers, from hateful in-laws to a bloody civil war.

That dilemma might have been enough to dissuade her from the path she was facing a few moments ago, when Harry was still passive, letting her dictate the terms as she wished. But now, captivated by his burning gaze like a butterfly, she didn't care where she was traveling to; a beautiful lamp, or a raging bonfire that would burn her to a crisp. To her, it didn't matter anymore.

Her head rose a little, catching his lips. Finally made a decision, she lost herself between his burning lips, the time and place losing all their significance.

She enjoyed the texture of his lips as they rolled and shifted, and she was barely aware that she was now lying on her back, with Harry on top, their bodies slowly grinding. She could feel her hold on the allure was getting looser as the pleasure was building up in her body, but she made no attempt to reign it, not wanting to limit her pleasure. After all, the last night showed that Harry was able to handle it without any side effect -any 'negative' side effect, she corrected as she noticed his kisses suddenly became even more passionate.

She was cognizant enough to notice Harry's manhood was pressing into her entrance once more, and in response, the legs widened, letting him slip inside her effortlessly. A moan escaped her lips as she felt his presence filling her insides, creating a connection between them. She could feel something between them connect, every beat of his heart causing small shivers to flow through her skin.

She was able to feel everything as he sheathed himself repeatedly, caressing her insides. She could feel his pulse under his fingers as they sank into her flesh, adding a new set of red bruises to her body to accompany all the scraps and hickeys he left on her skin the last night.

Her excitement flared to the levels she never experienced before, even eclipsing her first time, the last notions of time and place disappearing for her, and the rest of the night devolved into an ecstasy filled blur. She didn't know how long they have rolled around, their lips locked, his shaft slipping in and out repeatedly, spilling inside her from time to time, leaving her a shivering mess again and again. Whenever she achieved another release, their lips connected, staying melded until the shivers stopped…

When the final collapse arrived, sapping both of them off last of their strength, the night had fallen once more, the gentle light of the moon shining on their moist skin. Lying down on his chest, a smile appeared on her face as she watched the content expression on Harry's face. She was almost startled when she noticed just how different he had looked when he was truly relaxed, when he wasn't expected to carry a nation's responsibility and while being insulted and attacked by the same people. However, she wasn't able to ponder about it for too much, the exhaustion finally catching up with her, sending her to sleep.

* * *

The rays of the sunlight shining inside had proved bright enough to rouse her from her sleep, despite her exhaustion. But despite the not so kind wake up, a small smile was on her face on her face. Sighing comfortably, she reached towards the other side of the bed, wanting to cuddle a little…

…and found an empty patch instead.

The sleepy haze covering her mind dispelled almost instantly as she woke up, her mind momentarily frozen, unable to comprehend how he could just stand up and leave after yesterday. She had thought last night had meant something to him, like it did to her…

Then she heard a noise from the door, enough to distract her from her musings. Panicked, she grabbed and pulled the covers on, wanting to hide her body from the trespasser. Panicking, she didn't even remember reaching for her wand.

In her panicked state, it took a few seconds for her to realize the shirtless man was Harry, carrying a tray filled to the brim with breakfast. "Good morning," he said, a soft smile on his face.

"Good morning," Fleur said, a sheepish expression on her face, feeling a little silly about her earlier panic. She let her cover slip off her hand, revealing her upper body, marred with a long night.

She was aware that the relationship between Harry and her had irrecoverably shifted yesterday in a profound way. She was unable to comprehend its implications, though. Then, her pondering cut short by the delicious smell of warm croissants and freshly squeezed orange juice, mixing with sharp scent of fried eggs and gouda cheese, all rising from the tray Harry was carrying in his hands. Her stomach rumbled loudly, reminding her that she hadn't eaten nothing in last 36 hours.

"I thought you might be hungry," he said as he placed the tray on the bedside table.

"Well, I might be just a bit," Fleur said before digging down for food, suddenly realizing just how hungry she was. All of the questions in her mind got pushed back momentarily against the things that were truly important, like the texture of the toast, covered with slightly sour cherry jam.

"So," she mumbled, though only after she made sure that she consumed every last piece of food on the tray. Now that she had eaten once more, she shifted her attention back onto the elephant into the room, not knowing how to start, or even what to say.

"So?" Harry said, the infuriating smile on his face enough to release a spark of anger into her heart. She opened her mouth to answer, but found Harry's mouth clamped to her lips, his taste mixing with the aroma of sour cherries. She felt all of her worries evaporating once more.

"How about we take a shower," he said after pulling back for a second. She just nodded and stood up, the questions getting pushed back once more as they walked towards the shower, hands caressing each others bodies. She could always ask her questions after the shower, right?

* * *

A week later, Fleur was lying in the bed, utterly spent, her head gently resting on Harry's chest, moving up and down like he just finished a marathon. In the back of her mind, she remembered that they still weren't able to have the talk about what they were doing, derailed by a kiss -and more- every time she tried to ask. But after a week, filled nothing but their naked bodied, intertwined, only separating enough to get a few bites, some sleep and occasional healing and rejuvenation potions, her determination to have some answers dwindled into nothing.

The questions were still floating in her mind, inquiring about the future, but they were currently muted, forced back by a unique clarity of the mind she was able to attain the last few days. She didn't know where she was headed, but she was determined to enjoy the road.


	8. Chapter 8

Fleur was confused. She was trying to make sense of her life, but no matter how much time she spent, it felt futile. Her orderly life had thrown in chaos since that fateful visit. She felt like a leaf on the wind, under the mercy of powers far above her own. Even her attempt to fix it somehow pushed her even deeper. It had been a week since she left the hotel room after a week long stay, and she hadn't dared to contact Harry ever since.

She sighed. Truthfully, the answer was simple. She just needed to inform Harry that there will be no repeat, and that would be it. She trusted Harry's honor enough not to pressure her further.

However, there was a big problem with this plan. Her heart squeezed whenever she tried to visualize herself giving such ultimatum, or imagine a life without his searing touch. Before him, she never felt such passion, such excitement, such pleasure…

A shout of a familiar voice distracted her from her thoughts. "Honey, are you ready," her husband shouted. "We are going to be late."

"Just a minute," Fleur shouted, trying to suppress a wave of revulsion triggered by the voice of her husband, guilt following it closely. She felt terrible feeling like this, but it didn't changed the fact that she flinched whenever he put his hand over her body, guilt wracking her. For the whole week, she managed to find excuses to stay out of the bed before he slept, and woke up before him. It wasn't a sustainable solution, but a temporary one was all she can have for now.

She took a breath and walked to her wardrobe. She decided to wear a knee length regular skirt and a blouse, completing the set with a silk scarf around her neck. Then, she moved downstairs, nodded her husband wordlessly, and they apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

Fleur looked around with a bored attitude. Like all Weasley family gatherings, time was just trickling instead of flowing, with all Weasleys still treating as outsider. Some, like Molly, treated her with an extremely condescending manner just because she wasn't a stay-at-home wife like she was; while others, like Ginny, still treated her with an open contempt, like she was a useless bimbo. Though, both Ginny and Harry was currently absent, a fact that she wasn't sure what to feel about. She didn't have any complication about facing Ginny, after all, she didn't care much about her, but sitting across Harry would be a challenge.

Then, just as her mind turned towards his presence, a crack of apparation ringed in the courtyard, followed by voice, much more familiar than it's supposed to. "Sorry everyone, I'm late," Harry said.

"Welcome Harry," Molly said, her voice grating Fleur's nerves. "Where is Ginny?"

"Unfortunately, she have a training session today, and I just dropped her there." With that, Harry sat down and joined the discussion, his presence integrating seamlessly. He spared no glance at her. Intellectually, she appreciated the way he was allowing her space, but decisions was a poor way to reign feelings. A large lump stuck on her throat, tears started to gather at her eyes. Last thing she needed was anyone noticing her sudden distress, so she stood up and walked upstairs for the bathroom. Like she expected, no one had paid even one comment.

She managed to gather herself a bit when she arrived at the bathroom. Then, just as she was about to go back, the door opened without any knock. She turned her back, about to have some harsh words with the sudden visitor, then she noticed the identity of her guest, and words suddenly decayed in her tongue.

"Hello, Fleur," Harry said, the smile on his lips enough to send Fleur's excitement through the roof. Then, he closed the door behind him.

"'Arry," she managed to say, her accent flaring, like whenever she was overwhelmed with emotions. She tried to say something else, but no words left her mouth as Harry prowled towards her, like a tiger taking the last steps towards a cornered prey. But her tongue darted out of her mouth unconsciously, wetting her lips. Distance between them dwindled into nothing, he leaned forward, but stopped motionless before their lips touched.

A neglected part of her brain was aware that Harry was doing this deliberately, forcing her to be an active participant, not just a passive receiver, but with his smell filling her, this realization was too little to change anything. She leaned forward and caught his lips. For a few seconds, he just stood, receiving her kiss without doing anything. Then, she felt his hands around her waist, and everything changed.

Harry pulled her body tight, tight enough that she could feel her wiry frame through their clothes. His tongue invaded her mouth once more, relentless, without mercy. His lips tasted better than rarest of the wines for her, but it was nothing compared to sparks she felt from his shaft pressing to her body, its shape distinct despite all barriers. She fumbled with his belt, and his pants fell to the ground, followed by his underwear. She wrapped her fingers around his girth and started pumping her hand furiously, eager to taste him once more. She found herself facing a dilemma, pulled between her desire to taste his lips and taste his manhood.

But then, Harry showed he had other plans, sweeping hers under the carpet. She felt him grabbing her shoulders, then he twisted and pushed her towards the wall. She pressed her hands on the wall to keep her balance. One of his hands slipped under her skirt, slowly pushing it upwards, until her underwear, while, conservative, hiding most of her ass. "Such a shame," Harry murmured, even as he hooked his fingers and pulled her underwear down, revealing her glistening, eager slit. She held her breath, closing her eyes in preparation of penetration. But instead of feeling her core being filled, she heard the ruffle on clothes once more.

She opened her eyes and saw Harry with his pants once more. But before she could say anything, he pushed his hand into her shirt, and his fingers found the button of her bra. When he pulled back, her bra was also in his hand. "Much better," he said in a husky tone, and left the room, leaving Fleur alone to adapt to sudden shift. Only too late, she realized Harry left the room with her underwear.

Conjuring a new, temporary pair was her first idea, but remembering Harry's approving tone as he complimented her divested state kept her from this course of action. She checked her reflection, only for her breathing to quicken. Her blouse, normally a conservative piece, was transformed by the lack of bra. Free from their constraints, her large tits were stretching the fabric enough to reveal the perfect shape of her breasts, not to mention the obvious presence of her rock hard nipples. In comparison, the lack of panties had very little impact on her looks, at least for an observer, but the realization that it took only one misstep to display her soaking wet pussy to all Weasley gang. Going outside in such a state should have been unacceptable, just imagining the way whole family would react hurt.

Still, disappointing Harry by not following his implicit order hurt even more. Fleur was sure that he would say nothing, but he would just shook his head in disappointment and will go back to discussion. But even the risk of such a mild rebuke hurt her more than anything rest of the family, including her husband, could do. So, she took a deep breath, and walked down the stairs.

She was glad to notice dinner was finished. This mean the family moved to garden, sitting under low-powered garden illumination instead of being under the bright lights of the kitchen. In the garden, some of the family was gathered around a corner, watching a pick-up squash game played, though Harry sitting in the corner instead of playing. Fleur had a feeling it was about her. Still, she sat next to Harry, her other side empty.

So, she was pretty disappointed when Harry made no motion towards her and turned her attention to the mediocre game of Quiddich. Then she felt something touching her lower thigh, so soft that she would have dismissed as imaginary if it didn't crept upwards. A glance showed that a hand that belonged to Harry disappeared into folds of her skirt. "Harry," she said with a panicked whisper.

Harry didn't even deign to answer, just looked at her with his damnable crooked smile, his bright emerald eyes draining the power of her complaints completely. At first, his hand reached to her inner thighs, then her folds. An involuntary gasp escaped her mouth. Thankfully, nobody turned towards her, probably assuming she reacted to game. She bit her lips, trying to keep any voice inside as Harry's fingers slowly teased her folds, his every touch driving her deeper into pleasure.

For the next twenty minutes, Harry slowly teased her, never quickening, never penetrating, just slowly rubbing. Keeping her voice down got harder and harder, even Molly sent suspicious looks at her several times, but thankfully, Harry was positioned in a way that hid his offending hand from any observers, except the ones on the sky of course. Fleur's heart peaked whenever one of the players swerved close to their position, afraid that an errant gaze would reveal her current state.

Then, as the end of game drew close, Harry pulled his hand away, leaving her hot and bothered. She was aware that her current state -her blushed face, her rock hard, visible nipples, and the slight dampness of her skirt- would result in some pointed observations and comments, so she made an attempt of standing up, intending to fix herself up a little in the bathroom, but a hand motion from Harry stopped her plan cold. He first nodded his head negatively, then pointed towards the garden bench instead.

Fleur knew she should have ignored and went to bathroom, but it didn't change the fact that she was trekking towards the seat Harry pointed, and only midway she realized she was swaying her hips erotically. She glanced backwards and saw Harry watching her with attention, and despite all, a mischievous smile beamed on her lips. She continued walking, her hips continue swaying. She sat down, watching as Harry talked with Molly, pulled his wand and disappeared with a crack!

The disappointment was so acute that it physically hurt. After driving her this hot and bothered, his disappearance caused a swell of sadness inside her. She was glad that her current position was covered in shadows, so no one would see her despair. But before she could fully progress the situation, she felt a hand, touching her neck. She would have panicked, only if she hadn't been getting acquinted with that hand enough to recognize instantly. "'Arry," she whispered, her sudden elation destroying the clouds of gloom.

He said nothing, but he hadn't needed to. His hands, caressing her body was enough for her. Still, she turned towards him, intent on asking him to be careful, afraid to be seen together. But, when she turned, she saw nothing other than a shimmer of outline. She sighed, relaxed now that the risk of being seen together was away.

This time, things progressed much quicker. His hands grabbed the back of her skirt and pulled up, revealing her lower half. Excited with his quickness, she pushed her derriere back a little, ensuring her pussy was completely available for his approach.

She was expecting his fingers to continue job they left incomplete, and a loud moan escaped her lips when his thick shaft pushed itself halfway inside her sopping wet tunnel. She pressed her hand in her mouth in panic and looked at the others, afraid she had been heard. Thankfully, except a suspicious look by Molly, no one gave a suspicious look towards her, so she shifted her attention for keeping silent, enjoying the way his cock stretched her insides with every push. Already strung, it didn't take long for her to climax, the way she clenched making his presence even harder. Small yelps were escaping her mouth despite all efforts to prevent.

To make things worse, and better, Harry hadn't even staggered, slamming her again and again. In her sensitive state, mixed with the scare of being seen, the pleasure was compounded, his every push creating a new quake of pleasure. With all going on, a second climax was in the corner, and Harry's own release, their juices mixing together.

Then, as she tried to collect herself, she felt his presence around her ears and spoke. "If you want to continue, find an excuse and come to my hotel." With that, he apparated, leaving her alone in the bench, gasping and heaving, his juices leaking off her hole.

For a moment, a crazy desire to just stand up and walk towards them, regardless of the juices dribbling through her legs, but her courage faltered just by thinking of it. Instead, she shouted. "Molly, I just got an urgent message and I need to go to work, could you tell that to Bill." With that, she apparated into the hotel room that became exceedingly familiar.

Familiar lips pounced hers before she could even get her bearings. Her balance off, she got swept back, then got pushed over the bed. Hands grabbed her blouse and pulled sideways, tearing it up completely, freeing her breasts of their final cover. Then he leaned and covered her breast with his mouth, biting her hard enough to leave a mark. "Harry, you are so rough," she moaned, entirely satisfied with harshness. She needed to be hammered after all that merciless teasing.

But Harry pulled back and spoke. "So, you want me less rough. I'm sure I can accommodate." Despite his mild words, Fleur's heart filled with excitement, as there was something excitingly dark was hidden in his tone. Then his hands wrapped around her legs and lifted her a little, enough to make her entrance completely accessible. The way his fingers sank hard enough to leave red marks on her skin was a sign to come, Fleur assumed in excitement.

Harry slammed into her with his full might, lodging his presence into her tunnel. Her shouts were mixed with the sound of flesh hitting flesh, ensuring no neighbor would be able to sleep if Harry neglected to put up a silencing charm. She thought the pleasure couldn't be enhanced further. But one of his hand found her nipple, twisting sharply. Still, it was a poor source of pleasure compared one of his other fingers, positioning itself over her puckered hole. His sudden presence in her second opening was unexpected, but welcome nonetheless. Even just one digit of his finger somehow multiplied the pleasure she felt.

Suffering under pleasure overload, the concept of time dwindled into the sound from their pounding. Still, Harry's next move managed to jerk her out of her trance. He suddenly pulled her upon her feet, forced her to turn, and impaled her once more before she even realized what happened. He forced her to take a step in every few pounding. But in her addled state, only after her chest pressed to the cool window that she realized where Harry directed her. She tried to say something, but the shock robbed her of her voice.

"Are you excited," Harry whispered into her ear, and then answered his own question. "Of course you are. I could feel how tight you are grabbing by cock, excited by the risk. Imagine, any curious observer from the other buildings could watch you being defiled, but your only response is getting tighter. What a cute little exhibitionist you are."

Fleur was unable to answer, shocked at her own excitement for being on display. She wanted to deny, but it was hard to deny when when your own body was against you. Still, she opened her mouth to reject, but only a window-rattling shout left her mouth. The control of her allure was lost, and anyone else would be gazing upon her with a worshipful expression, but the only effect on Harry was to make him pounce even harder. Pleasure had gotten overwhelming, and she climaxed once more, her legs losing their last scrap of energy.

Harry's arms were there to catch her. He caught and carried her to the bed, but then, continued fucking her without giving any reprieve. Once again, time lost its significance, and both her and Harry cum again and again, until she collapsed unto the first rays of morning. Harry's arms wrapped around her protectively, and a soft smile appeared on her face just before sleep finally won…


	9. Chapter 9

Fleur awake with lips pressing her own. Not even bothering to open her eyes, she kissed back. At first, her active part of her mind was only focused on the kiss. As the minutes rolled, the details about her status started to slip into her mind. The first thing she remembered was the identity of her kisser, causing her guilt to soar, but it only caused her pleasure to spark even sharper. Then she remembered where she was. In the hotel room where she broke her wedding wows, again and again. Then, she remembered what lie she used justifying her presence here…

She jolted away in panic, aware that her husband was probably waiting for her at home, he might even contact her work, possibly revealing the whole sham. "I need to go back to home," she said, sending away an apologizing look towards Harry. She looked around, trying to find her clothes. Finding her blouse, at least parts of it were easy. A long strap of her blouse was still tied to the bedpost, last used as an impromptu rope to restrain Harry as she rode him, while several other parts were on the ground, a reminder of the brightness of Harry's enthusiasm as he removed it from her. Finding her skirt proved to be harder, despite running around in an attempt to find it.

Then she noticed Harry's full attention was on her, and blushed, but not surprised. After all, while it was vain, she wasn't above realizing her desperate naked dashing in the room was quite sexy. "Can I help you?" Harry said, amusement clear in his tone.

"Do you know where my skirt is?" Fleur asked, unable to meet Harry's eyes. She didn't even try to convince herself about the reason. She knew that despite amusement in his tone, his eyes would be filled with naked desire, bright enough to pull her like a butterfly to flame even after a night filled with sex.

"It should be in the bathroom," he said. "I remember getting rid of it in the shower." So did Fleur, now that he mentioned it. She remembered the way he ripped it off her body, offended by its wet presence preventing his easy access before he started soap every part of her body with great care. Though despite all that cleaning, she managed to leave the shower dirtier than she entered. But before she could go to the bathroom, Harry spoke once again. "By the way, an owl dropped this when you were sleeping." He passed an envelope to her.

She opened it, and saw it was a note written by her husband, explaining that he had been called for another excavation emergency, and won't be at home for at least two weeks. She felt her already jumbled feelings complicate even further. Elation, happiness, another dose of guilt… "Bill will be in Egypt for the next two weeks," she mumbled.

"Good," Harry said. Fleur raised her eyes to met with his, filled with desire once more. "Then, how about a shower." He was already on his feet before she could say anything, his shaft hardening once more. He wrapped his arms wrapped around her waist, and throw her to bed. "But since we are going to clean, how about we get dirtier first…"

* * *

It took more than one hour after Harry's initial statement for them to even reach the shower, and another one before they could leave. Thankfully, Harry had the presence of mind to order a large breakfast, of which they were cleaning the last scraps.

"I feel bad about your clothes," Harry said, though his tone only carried a smug satisfaction that caused Fleur to shiver.

"Don't worry about them, it's not really important," Fleur said.

"Still, I feel bad. How about I take you to shopping as an apology?" Fleur opened her mouth to reply, only to be silenced with a gesture. "I insist," he added.

"Okay," Fleur mumbled. "But what will people say when they see us together."

"We can always go to mundane London instead."

Fleur's face fell of the reminder. "I don't think it's such a good idea. My allure and non-magicals don't mix well." She tried to keep the bitterness away from her tone, but it was a challenge she failed.

"Actually, I might have a solution about it," Harry said. "I though it might be a problem and searched my family vaults for it. I found a piece that might be helpful." With that, he waved his want and a small bag flew towards him. He pulled a small velvet case and presented to her.

She opened it, only to see a small black choker filled with silver runes, creating a simple but elegant piece. "It's beautiful," she said. "But how it will help exactly."

"It's supposed to restrain your allure for a short time. It won't last more than half a day, and it isn't strong enough to restrict it during actual sex or severe loss of control, but still, it will allow us to shop and have dinner in peace. And if necessary, I can always set up a barrier to blunt it's effects, just like I did to this room."

Fleur didn't say anything, but simply beamed and leaned for a kiss, slow, lingering. The gift she just received might just be the best ever. She had been always jealous of her friends, free to explore the world as much as possible, and Harry just gifted her the key for doing the same. She tried to move to his lap, intent on rewarding him for such a nice gift, but got stopped midway.

"Don't think I don't appreciate it, but we need to leave if we want to find a shop, so just stand up, we need to go."

"Okay," Fleur said, slightly disappointed despite understanding the reason, then she smiled predatorily. She ca always wait until they returned. She turned her attention back to her clothing problem, and looked pieces of her blouse in dismay, acutely aware that even with the magic, it was well past the point of being saved. Still, several repair charms later, she pulled it on and examined herself in the mirror. "Good enough," she murmured. It looked ugly, but it was sufficient until the shop.

Then, she noticed Harry coming behind her, carrying her skirt in his hand. But instead of giving it to her like it expected, he leaned down. "Hop in," he said. Fleur stepped inside, stood motionless as he pulled the skirt upwards, his hand caressing her leg all the way. Far too occupied with the sensation from his hand, only after he closed the skirt around her waist that she noticed the skirt was much shorter it had been. Previously, it was almost covering her knees, now it was barely able to cover a third of her thighs. She gave him an inquisitive look. "It must have shrunk a bit in the shower." Fleur chuckled at his barefaced lie, but still, it didn't prevent her to feel anxious about her lack of underwear, aware that it took just one errand wind to display her for all observers. Still, she said nothing.

He took the choker off its box. Fleur pulled her hair away displayed her neck as Harry put it around her neck, adorning it beautifully, but her attention was focused on the changes in her allure. Normally, her allure would feel like a flowing river, but now it felt dammed, for the lack of a better term. "How do you feel?" Harry said.

"Weird," she answered. "But not bad, just different. Are you sure it will really block my allure?"

"I ask goblins to check just to make sure. They think so." He presented his arm to her. "So, shall we?"

Fleur smiled as she interlocked her arm with his, his touch driving away her anxiety about her current state of dress. They left the room, arms interlocked, and walked towards the elevator. A small delay later, and they were walking down the hotel lobby. At first glance, she was afraid that the choker wasn't working as intended, as every male, and most females were looking at her as she walked. But a more careful look revealed their gazes were lacking the glassy look the allure caused.

"Don't be surprised," Harry whispered. "After all, the lack of allure doesn't mean your enchanting beauty has decayed." Fleur blushed at the unexpected compliment, but her posture straightened. The walk in the street was similar, though she was glad that the weather was quite calm. She didn't think she would be able to handle the new cut of her skirt otherwise.

"Welcome," a female salesperson greeted them at the entrance of the shop. "How can I help you?"

"We will be able to navigate ourselves," Harry said before Fleur could say anything.

"Of course Mr. Potter," saleswoman nodded happily. "I will be available if you need any help."

"Perfect," Harry said, though Fleur was a bit surprised that the woman knew him. Still, she shrugged, endless lines of exquisite clothing monopolizing her attention. Harry sat in a seat near the dressing booths while Fleur cycled through clothes of many different styles and colors, providing comments on her choices.

After two hours of frantic shopping, she managed to gather an extensive shortlist of garments, though she dreaded going through them, only to pick one or two. She liked them a lot, but unfortunately, her budget would barely allow one or two of them.

"Should I call the saleswoman and ring up the purchases," Harry said.

"No," Fleur said with a sigh. "Unfortunately, I can't afford all of them." She saw Harry open his mouth, his expression making it pretty clear that he is about to offer to pay for them. "No," she said resolutely. "I'll not accept you paying for them."

Harry looked at her for a second, then nodded. "Okay, if you wish so," he said. Fleur smiled appreciatively, as it was not a discussion she was looking forward, and accepting her resolution about the topic instead of insisting was more than most men would do. He stayed passive as she selected three sets for final purchase, a tight, spaghetti strap blue dress, a red and white skirt and blouse combo, and a tight white pant together with a black t-shirt with a deep, V-cut neck.

"Good choices," Harry said as he signed the saleswoman to pick them up. "However, I still insist on picking a couple of gifts for you." Fleur opened her mouth to deny, but Harry continued. "Of course, if you prefer to continue without any underwear, I definitely won't object." Fleur suddenly blushed, surprised how quickly she forgot her lack of underwear. "Also," Harry continued, "I still owe you for destroying your clothes, after all."

This time, Fleur nodded in approval. She didn't see any problem with a small gift, especially since it was likely to be destroyed by Harry later tonight. She walked back to dressing booth, cycling through the sets Harry picked for her. But while walking towards, her eyes caught a pair of knee high boots. She smiled, a reward for all his efforts appearing in his mind.

A few minutes later, her heart was beating like crazy as she tried to gather her courage for her next step. First, she cast a spell to ensure only Harry was in the immediate vicinity, then opened the booth's door. "How do I look." She enjoyed slightly slackened expression Harry's face. It was slightly funny, and very heartening to see her impact on her normally unflappable paramour. Though, she had to admit, her looks while wearing the boots, and nothing else apart from the choker, was quite an impressive sight. "You liked these, 'Arry?" she said and watched him nod absentmindedly, her lips curling in satisfaction. She held up the price tag she was holding, and threw at him, then threw him some cash for her parts of purchase. "Why don't you finish the payment and come back to our room then?" she said, and apparated away.

When she appeared in the hotel room the next moment, her heart was beating enough to hurt. She was trying to come to terms with her own sexual daring. Several deep breaths helped her in that perspective, then she started moving. After all, she had precious little time before Harry came back. She thought about how to present herself, then decided subtlety was overrated. She lay down on the bed, her legs parted apart. She removed the choker, remembering Harry's warnings about not to wear it during the sex, and started waiting for him, wearing not a stitch but her boots.

She hadn't had to wait for long, Harry appeared in the middle of the room with a crack. He took a glance at her, dropped the bags, removed his clothes so fast that Fleur was sure there was accidental magic involved, and jumped on the bed. Fleur wasn't expecting him to stick his lips to her slit, but nevertheless welcomed it. She wasn't prepared for the intensity. He started hissing, the trembles spreading pleasure across her body. She never knew parseltongue was a source of such a pleasure. Once again, she marveled the stupidity of England for maligning such a magnificent ability, but its intellectual implications took the backseat as the pleasure started to build, only to be released through most explosive climax Fleur had experienced to the date, squirting on Harry's face.

Fleur felt mortified, her face blushing scarlet, afraid of Harry's response. Harry raised his head, his face drenched in her juices. His tongue jumped out, tracing his lips, then smiled. "Tasty," he said, a smile suddenly beaming on his face. Fleur couldn't help, a crystal laugh bubbled out of her and she hugged him. Then three words, completely unexpected, escaped from her mouth. "I love you." As soon as the words left Fleur's mouth, she froze in shock. She never expected to say them, she didn't even realize she was thinking them. Still, she knew that they were true. They resonated in the depths of her soul.

She didn't begrudge Harry for his shocked expression, after all, her expression wasn't much different, with an added dose of panic. She was afraid of the next words that would escape from Harry's mouth, even though she didn't know what made her more scared, that he would reject her, or that he would answer her with the same words. Frozen in indecision, she took the easiest action. She pressed her body to his, using her lips to silence her.

Still, the kiss was not enough for her. She needed a closer connection. So she grabbed her shoulder and pushed him on the bed, immediately pressing her finger to his lips, indicating for him to keep silent. Then, she lowered herself onto his cock, feeling his warmth inside, her fingers biting his chest just to assure he wasn't going anywhere. She started rocking, gentle at first, but speed picking up quickly, burning with a need to fill her insides with him.

Her frantic riding quickly gave results. She felt him twitching inside, followed by a warmth filling her womb. She leaned, captured his lips one last time. "I need to stay alone for a bit," she murmured, grabbed her wand, and apparated back to her own bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week since her last meeting with Harry.

Fleur was supposed to be preparing an event in Gringotts, but instead, she was lying on her bed, unblinking, still trying the wrap her head around the latest realization that derailed every expectation she had of her life. She was blindsided by the words that had escaped her mouth that night, but nevertheless, they were true, truer than they ever been for her husband. Her heart quickened whenever she thought about Harry. It wasn't that she wasn't feeling guilty about her marriage and the fact that she cheated her husband, in body and in soul, but it was a mild, distant feeling, unable to find a hold in the emotional maelstrom she was suffering under. In her thoughts, only Harry mattered.

She took a deep breath, going over her options one more time. The first option, the one that she ought to follow, was the simplest. She needed to go to Harry and explain in no uncertain terms, that their time together had been a mistake, and there would be no repeat. But, even acknowledging it as an option hurt, not just emotionally but also physically. She felt suffocated, her heart squeezing on the thought of never feeling Harry's body pressing against her own, his burning gaze capturing hers, reducing the world just to each other. She admitted herself that their time together wouldn't end, at least not through an action from Fleur's side.

The second option was simpler. She kept things exactly as is, and continued to meet with Harry whenever Bill and Ginny were absent, to whatever end. But, she knew that, sooner or later, someone would catch on, and disaster would follow. If it was only her life she was ruining, she would have no problem, but it would also ruin Harry. Public loved their heroes, but they loved tearing down these heroes even more. And Harry Potter, having an affair with the wife of another war hero was juicy enough to last for months. And that was before adding her Veela heritage and Britain's inherent biases into account.

"Fleur, are you ready? We are about to be late," her husband shouted.

She stood up on the bed, a grimace appearing on her face. She scoured her wardrobe for something conservative and unflattering. The last thing she needed was idiot purebloods trying to hit her. A smile appeared on her face as she locked the inhibitor choker around her neck, despite the uncomfortable sensation, her mind flashing to shopping center, what happened when she last wore the choker, and what followed immediately after she removed it.

However, choker looked very expensive, and would bring several uncomfortable questions, so she cast a notice-me-not charm on it. Then she pulled a conservative, knee-length blue skirt on, and was reaching a similarly covering blouse when her husband entered without knocking. "You look amazing, honey," he said. "Maybe we could afford to be late for a few minutes."

Fleur felt her skin crawl at the suggestion. So, she relied on a solution that she used several times since her husband arrived. She brought her allure to the full blast. It didn't take even a second for her husband to look at her with blank eyes, droll on his lips, and she followed with a memory scrambling spell, pushing a hazy memory of having sex into his mind. The spell she used wasn't as strong as Obliviate, but worked perfectly in tandem with her allure when implanting sex-related memories, with the added benefit of being almost completely undetectable. She pulled her blouse on and left the room, leaving her husband gasping in imaginary satisfaction.

Fleur had no disillusion about the fact that she was in the wrong there, but that didn't prevent a welling of anger inside. Harry was able to take her full allure, only getting more aroused and following up with a merciless pounding. Her husband, on the other hand, became a catatonic fish. God, how she wished to say just screw the consequences and apparate to Harry's place, but she was afraid, not only for the possibility of being caught, but also Harry's response. She was afraid what would a rejection do to her, and she couldn't begin to imagine how she would respond if he reciprocates. The only thing she was sure that she was powerless to reject his advances.

Her husband appeared on the stairs, a silly, slightly void expression on her face. "It was amazing, honey," he said. "Shall we?" He held his arm invitingly for a side-along apparition. Fleur acted like she didn't notice his invitation, and disappeared with a crack, leaving her husband behind. A moment of disorientation later, she found herself in a small room in Gringotts, dedicated as apparation area for human employees. Her husband blinked into her vision a second later, a frown etched on his face, but Fleur acted like she didn't notice it. "Shall we?" she repeated, and started walking without waiting for her husband. Sooner they joined the event, sooner they could leave. She wished their attendance wasn't mandatory, but their presence was critical for the Goblins in such events, helping them to sell the idea that they were supportive of the underground resistance secretly through their human employees. It was a lie, and Kingsley was more than aware of it, but it helped the illusion that everything was okay and solved after the war, to he acted in support.

One of their co-workers pulled William to the side, barely paying attention to Fleur. She smiled. She was glad about wearing her choker. It felt uncomfortable, like a constant pressure of hot, humid air, but still, it was better than the glassy lecherous looks of every male in fifty feet radius. The guy that was talking with William was one of the worst offenders, and this time, he barely paid any attention to Fleur.

Her relief of getting away from her husband proved short-lived, as she noticed another redhead amongst the crowd, this time a female. Fleur sighed in annoyance. It was the first time she saw Ginny for a couple of months, something she didn't suffer any for. She never liked Ginny, with her dismissive attitude and constant insults, but Fleur was unprepared for a wave of rage to well inside her chest. She felt the air around her hands heating up. The choker was the only reason she didn't have a fireball in her hands and was covered with feathers, but she could feel it straining in an attempt to contain her magical powers. She took a breath, trying to center herself, and her power receded before anyone noticing her momentary lapse.

Fleur started walking towards Ginny. She wished she could just avoid her, bu doing so for all night would be too hard to manage, especially when she was accompanied by Hermione, who still had no concept of personal boundaries. Fleur didn't have the best relationship with her either, as Hermione always blamed Fleur for Ron's little episodes around her despite Fleur doing her best to suppress her allure around him, though Hermione never said it explicitly. It wasn't like she enjoyed the view of the redheaded fool trying to fill a bucket with his drool, but it didn't prevent Hermione from needling Fleur after each Ron episode.

"Hi Hermione, Ginevra," Fleur said, marking herself a point for Ginny's grimace. She still hated her full name.

"Hi Fleur," Ginny bounced. "Did Bill arrived with you."

"Yes, he did, but he is talking business over there," Fleur said, nodding her head. She took a deep breath, indecisive about whether to ask the next question, but she decided to go with it anyway. "How about your dates?"

"Ron is late, as usual," Hermione sighed.

"And mine is taking a small bathroom break," Ginny said with a huge smirk, but for some reason, it felt strained for Fleur's eyes. For a moment, she panicked, as one possibility over all others jumped to her mind about the reason. Fleur was about to put a hasty retreat, she didn't want to risk a public breakdown if Ginny knew about them, and chose to confront them in the middle of the hall. And even if Fleur just imagined the strain on her face, she didn't feel up to seeing Harry and Ginny together, flirting and touching. She wasn't sure she could control herself. But before she could walk away, Ginny spoke again. "Here he is."

She pressed her nails in her palms, hoping that pain will help her resist from seeing Ginny and Harry, their lips locked. But then, much to her surprise, an unfamiliar figure passed her and hugged Ginny, their lips touching in a brief, but passionate kiss. Then, without saying a word to Fleur and Hermione, he walked away, dragging Ginny with him.

Fleur stood there, speechless, trying to process what had just happened. The question probably reflected on her face, because Hermione spoke almost instantly. "I see, you hadn't heard the latest news. Ginny and Harry broke up."

"Really?" Fleur said, trying to keep her face neutral, but failing horribly.

"Yes, though it would be more correct to say Harry dumped her. It was almost out of blue though. Five days ago, after a huge fight, they broke up. I don't know the reason, but Harry was pretty adamant that it's final, though Ginny is still hoping they would get back together." Hermione shook her head. "Though, if she thinks that her attempt to make her jealous would be a help instead of a hindrance, Ginny knows Harry much less than I thought. And Harry is not even here. The only reason he attended last year was Ginny's insistence. That, and Goblins wanted to show everything was okay after the latest dragon episode."

"I see," Fleur said, her voice cracking despite her best attempts to keep it free of infliction. "Do you know where is Harry?" she asked, trying to act like it was just idle curiosity that made her ask that.

"Probably at his home, sulking. He could be a moody bastard when the mood strikes." Then, Hermione looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "By the way, are you ill? You sound a bit off."

"I might be coming with a bit of cold," Fleur murmured.

"I see," Hermione answered, but they were interrupted before Hermione could delve deeper.

"Hi Fleur, can I steal Hermione for a few minutes," Kingsley said, pulling her away before Fleur could comment, leaving her frozen. Her mind buzzing with the latest revelation, next few steps went in a blur. Finding William, explaining to him she wasn't feeling well, convincing him to stay in the party, walking to apparation point… It was pure luck that she didn't splinch herself. Only standing in front of Harry's door brought back a semblance of control.

She pushed the door open without even stopping to knock, glad that she was already added to wards during the last party Harry and Ginny hosted. She could see him sitting on a chair, back of his head exposed.

"Get the fuck out, I don't want to see you," Harry bellowed. Fleur froze in shock with the sudden rejection, and fumbled towards her wand, intent on apparating out, tears filling her eyes. But, in her shock, her wand fell on the floor, allowing Harry to speak another sentence. "My decision is final, Ginny. We are over. I cannot stay with you while I'm in love with someone else."

His words smashed her like a freight train, destroying the last piece of emotional control she possessed. She could feel tears slipping from her cheeks, contrasting with the huge smile spreading over her face. She said nothing, just walked towards him, and sat on his lap. A crystal laugh escaped her upon seeing his shocked expression. His mouth opened to speak, but Fleur disagreed with that action, it wasn't the time for words. She leaned, sealing his words with her lips. They tasted more delicious than even the sweetest wine. He tried pulling back, trying to say something, but Fleur had no intention of letting that happen. She needed that physical connection. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, exploring its depths. Soon, Harry's tongue joined the fray, massaging her thoroughly instead of trying to form words. His hands started climbing up her back, reaching to her neck. They unlocked the choker. In its absence, her allure slammed Harry with all it's might, but his only response was kissing her even more passionately.

Fleur was in bliss, total, absolute bliss that she never felt before. Something clicked in her brain like it did on that fateful night after shopping. She pulled back. "I will get a divorce," she said.

Harry didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. His lips formed most blissful, happiest smile Fleur had seen in his face, then he leaned and pressed his lips to hers. A simple, static kiss, yet it filled Fleur with elation. After an eternity, he pulled back and whispered three words to her. "I love you."

Fleur hugged him, resting her head on his heart, listening to its beat. "I love you too." For a while, they stayed like that, then Harry placed his palm under her chin, and gently pulled her head up, pulling her into another electrifying kiss. Fleur threw one of her legs to other side in an attempt to sit more comfortably, with the welcome benefit of feeling Harry's presence, directly pressing to her core. Her hands reached bis shorts, freeing it, while his hands traveled upwards her naked leg, bunching her skirt around her waist. She pulled her underwear to the side, and he pressed to her entrance. Bit by bit, he invaded her core. She stood motionless, his presence inside, fulfilling, heating. Its robust physical presence was the only thing that proved Fleur wasn't in a dream. A dream could never feel this good.

She rocked her hips slowly, their lips never separating. Time become meaningless as they made love, slow and tender…

 **END**

* * *

 **We came to end of my story. Truthfully, it was an interesting journey. It wasn't the picture that was in my mind when I started, but in a point, characters came alive and pushed their decision to me. Still, I think the final result is much superior to what I had in my mind in the beginning. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Also, while I'm marking it complete, I intend to add an epilogue, at a later date, and might write a couple of extra honeymoon scenes if I get a particularly insistent scene in my mind that is begging to be written. Until then, goodbye. (For this story at least.)**

 **Also, as a side note, I have a P/atreon page under the name of Selene Ocean, and any support is welcome.**


	11. Epilogue

Fleur was lying on the hot sands of French Riviera, separated from the burning sands by the courtesy of a thin towel. A bright, yet gentle sun rested overhead as a source of warmth, the worst excesses of it blunted by a calm breeze. The waves followed the lead of the wind, gently lapping on the sandy shore in a hypnotizing beat, a distinct lack of distractions…

But all of it wasn't enough to calm Fleur. Her whole body was covered with a dull ache, filling every faced of her being. It hurt to move her arms, and her back torturing her every moment she was on her feet. She felt miserable. And all of it was because of that damned Harry Potter.

So, when she saw Harry Potter, the source of her discomfort, walking towards her, it was a very reasonable reaction that she sent a fireball at him, targeting his smug face. "Potter, you asshole," she shouted, annoyed by the ease he dodged her attack. But contrary to the seriousness of the situation, a wide smile was on his face. Fleur sent a couple more fireballs towards him, intent on erasing the smug look off his face, only for him to dodge the follow shots with a similar ease.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," he said in a calm tone as he continued his calm trek towards him.

Fleur sent another fireball towards her for daring to make light of her plight, one he dodged with the same ease. "Potter, you insufferable bastard," she shouted. "I curse the day I have heard your name."

Harry chuckled once more, his pace constant despite her anger. Then he dodged one last fireball, and wrapped his arms around her. "Isn't it weird for you to curse the name of Potter," he said. "After all, you are the Lady Potter." His hand slid down, caressing her curved belly. "And just as important, you are carrying the heir of the Potter family right here."

Fleur sighed, her emotions shifting in an intensity extraordinary even for a Veela, and was only possible with the emotional imbalance brought by the pregnancy. "I hate this," she murmured. "I'm fat, I'm ugly, and I'm aching-" she started only to get silenced by a pair of lips that sealed rest of her words inside.

"You - are - not - ugly," Harry murmured, placing kisses down her neck between his every word. "You are my beautiful, sexy wife."

As usual, her husband's undivided attention made it all better, but still, she pouted. "You are just saying it," she murmured, hoping to convince him to a more direct way of display.

His actions matched her expectations. Her husband's movements picked up the pace, moving nearer to places that were covered by her swimsuit, at least for the moment. "How about I prove it once again, my beautiful flower," he whispered into her ear before moving into lower regions, caressing the edge of her swimwear with a trail of kisses. Fleur let out a happy moan as she felt the passion of her husband wrapping around her body like a physical presence. She felt her pain draining as her allure flared in response, twirling around his arousal, wrapping it tightly. Any other man would have collapsed in a drooling mess, but not her husband. The only reaction he gave was the slight quickening of his movements as he explored her body with a deep passion.

She let out a moan as Harry slid one of her breasts, larger by a full cup as a courtesy of pregnancy, and more importantly, much more sensitive. He pressed his lips on her areola, his tongue caressing her nipple repeatedly. "The feeling of your skin is intoxicating," her husband murmured between his breaths. She gasped, and struck with a desire to taste his lips once more, she grabbed his hair and pulled him up, catching his lips in a heated kiss. He showed his enthusiasm in the form of an aggressive tongue, caressing every crevice of her well-explored mouth.

"I love you," he whispered after pulling away from her lips, shifting his attention back to her breasts once more. This time, he brought his hand to her back, and tugged the strings of her top, leaving her naked. "Harry!" she gasped. "Not in public."

Harry gave a break to devouring her breasts and looked to her eyes. His emerald eyes shone in arousal and appreciation, filling Fleur's heart with comfort in a way that words never could. "Come on, my dear wife. What's the point of having a private beach if I cannot fool around with my very beautiful, and very pregnant wife."

Fleur was unable to generate an argument, so she did the next best thing. She slid one of her hands inside his swimming trunks, and wrapped her fingers around his rock hard shaft. She started moving, evoking an appreciate moan from him. "Such a naughty husband," she whispered. "Daring to molest his wife in a place everyone could see."

She enjoyed the sudden growl that left his throat. "Mine," he said, before biting her breast hard enough to leave a mark, underlining his remark. Fleur shivered, her instincts answering his claim with another flare of allure, trying to wrap around his magical presence, tying to make it yield in vain. Fleur opened her mouth to tease him, but his hand sliding inside her bikini bottom made her exchange her words with another moan. Her hormones churned once more, and the arousal hit her with its full force. She moaned, and tugged the strings of her bottom, leaving her completely naked under the warm rays of the sun. "Is there anything you want, my dear wife?" he said, a teasing tone infecting her voice.

Fleur growled. If he wanted to tease, she was more than willing to accommodate. She focused on her magic, and her nails flared in sharpness. She dragged her knife-like nail across his swimming trunk, causing it to fall on the ground in two pieces. "Less talk, more work, my dear husband," she said, pressing her nail gently on his shaft to show just how serious she was.

In answer, Harry shifted his position and lay next to her. Fleur turned her body on the side, pressing her plump ass to his hardness. She missed the wild sex they were having, even using the magical sex swing they had in positions that would leave the producers scratching their heads in puzzlement. Unfortunately, with the pregnancy in its late stage, even the most of the traditional positions were not allowed. Then, her husband's shaft slid inside, making her issues with the limited range of the possible positions irrelevant. Just feeling her husband inside her, throbbing with lust and love was enough to make it all worth it. She caressed her belly. Especially with the fruit of their love on the way.

He started moving, extracting a series of moans from her. She felt his lips pressing to her neck, so she turned, meeting his lips halfway in a gentle kiss, matching his gentle movements as he slid in and out, building up her arousal. The feeling of his hot spunk was proved enough as the last step to trigger a climax in her, her juices flowing around his shaft, mixing with his seed…

She felt a gentle calmness spread through her body as her husband placed his hand over her stomach, whispering gently into her ear. "I love you, my flower."

"I love you too, my husband," she murmured back, then the gentle sleep caught up with her, and she closed her eyes for a short nap. She was happy… Utterly, completely, happy…


End file.
